


"You don't know that!" /天意怎知

by Faircity



Series: You Don't Know That!/天意怎知 [9]
Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Medical Trauma, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faircity/pseuds/Faircity
Summary: 四次Smitty听到Desmond说这句话，而另一次是他对Desmond说的。





	1. Chapter 1

ABO设定· A!Smitty/ B!Desmond

NC-17，无未婚妻，有虚构儿童/青少年人物，无生子，HE

战后小镇生活。木有刀，可能有几根小鱼刺……不虐：P

私心觉得这句简单朴素的台词特别感人，完全不输给那句著名的“God, please help me get one more”，于是就脑补了几个场景。私设严重，ooc严重，慎入。

 

————————————

 

“You don't know that!”

Smitty印象中，那如小鹿般单纯无害、比绝大多数omega还温静柔顺的beta，一只手数的过来的几次高声吼叫，似乎都是这一句话。Desmond Doss是虔诚的基督徒，绝不会用赞美主的舌头来咒骂人*，哪怕别人对他恶言相向也只是沉默着走开，这估计就是他能出口反驳的最重的话了。

第一次亲见是钢锯岭上，负责转移伤员的担架兵断定双腿都被炸飞的Ralph救不活，拒绝将他优先送去战地医院：“没听说过伤员分类法吗？！还没送下山他就会断气！”

因为不肯拿枪被他们各种欺凌侮辱也没还过一句嘴的小医务兵，瞪圆了双眼朝对方嘶声怒吼。

"You don't know that!"

小鹿变猛虎，绝对比猛虎本身更可怕。吓呆了的担架员在小医务兵余怒未尽用依然严厉的语气命令“快把他送下山！”时，战战兢兢地连声答应，立即执行。

那一声怒吼换来Ralph一条命，即使没了双腿，他依然幸运地看着一双儿女长大成人了，并且全家都将Doss医务兵视为恩人，退伍几十年后他们依然每个圣诞都准时收到Ralph一家从美国另一头寄来的圣诞卡。

Smitty第一次听到那句话，小医务兵捍卫了战友的生命；而第二次，小镇青年维护了他的尊严和他们的爱情。

Smitty在纽约早就无亲无故了，他们从冲绳回国退伍后，便直接跟着小医务兵回了弗吉尼亚老家。年轻的alpha知道Desmond那个教派禁止婚前同居，不愿心上人给好管闲事的议论了去，恰好邻镇有个alpha退伍兵是跟他们一起打过关岛战役的，自己住，Smitty就去凑合着挤挤；两个alpha战前都在汽车制造厂做工，性子也相投，就合计着在邻镇开了间汽修厂，不光是小轿车和皮卡，农机农具也修得像样，还价格公道，加上“林奇堡传奇英雄的好战友”这口口相传的金字招牌，周围好几个村镇的人也愿意上门，生意很快就做红火了。Desmond 则在林奇堡公立医院找到个助理急救员的工作，尽管薪水不高，还要经常倒班，却满足了小医务兵继续救死扶伤的心愿。

转年苹果花开得最甜的那个傍晚，Smitty穿过医院门口三两成群头偷望着他发花痴的omega护士、甚至还有几个年轻的beta医生，目不斜视地大步迎向刚下班的小医疗兵，刚才等着的功夫搭在臂弯的外套甩上肩头，一把揽住他的玉米杆子就往外走，对那些粘在他身上的火热调情目光视若无睹。Desmond低头笑了笑，有点儿害羞，却任由他搂着肩膀带自己去任何地方。

其实并没有很远。并肩步行了十分钟后，Smitty停在一个临街的小院子前，院子不算大，草坪维护得挺好，一角还栽着一棵梧桐树，宽枝密叶地掩映着院里一座二层小房子，不是新的，看得出还需要一番修理装潢，不过显然最近曾经被精心清扫过。Desmond踏上因为陈旧有点吱吱作响的回廊台阶，转身仰起脸，开心又困惑地望着自己的alpha男友。Smitty忽然觉得身上发热，脸颊更是烫得厉害，原来弗吉尼亚的初夏就已经这样热了啊。他只希望脑门上别再冒汗了，可真不得体，他还有正经事儿要跟他家玉米杆子商量呢。

年轻alpha刚才一直揣在裤子口袋里的右手这会儿拿出来，将什么沉甸甸的东西放在Desmond掌心。小医务兵低头一看，是一串钥匙，带着Smitty发烫的体温，不晓得他已经攥了多久。

“我今早买下这房子了。”Smitty抓了抓那一头金发，看着他的脸小声说道，“虽然是分期付的，以后还有几期房款要缴……不过我会努力工作攒钱的。”

Desmond看着手里的钥匙，再看看紧张得五月里就汗水湿透了一头漂亮金发的alpha，心跳骤然加快了半拍——Smitty要说的，是他想的那件事吗？

尽管他猜到Smitty要问什么，他相信Smitty也早就知道了他的答案，可年轻beta的骨子里毕竟带着点儿属于青春的理想和小浪漫，他好整以暇地转身正正面对Smitty，有几分淘气地挑着嘴角笑着，就是要看这平常一幅跩酷样儿的alpha怎么说出口。

“我有时候是挺混蛋的……”Smitty硬着头皮，局促地开了口，样子大概蠢透了，因为他一下就听到Desmond笑出了声。

“只是‘有时候’？”

那一瞬间他立刻想起冲绳岛，想起散兵坑里疲惫不安的战夜，以及那种情形下确知Desmond就在他身边的一丝安慰。然后他看见和平宁静的新英格兰小镇橘色晚霞映红的澄空下，他的小医务兵歪着脑袋，双眸清澈，在金色的夕阳里闪动着水晶似的光影。忽然他再也不计较过去二十年受过的苦，真心愿意原谅抛弃他的生母、孤儿院刻薄的修女、街角对他拳打脚踢的小流氓……原来上天在这里，让这么好的一个人等着他，守着他，爱着他。他觉得胸腔里有暖暖的东西在融化，分明是甜的，涌上眼眶，却又酸又烫，让他眼角泛红。

“可我不会再对你犯混了，Dossy，”英俊的金发alpha伸出手臂，冬海一样深邃的蓝眼睛里有这辈子最真诚、最郑重其事的神采，被战争和生计过早磨得疤痕累累、粗糙不堪的双手将他的右手小心翼翼合握着捧在胸前，隔着夏日衣衫的单薄布料，Desmond一下就触摸到Smitty狂乱剧烈的心跳，今天上午他刚参与抢救的那个犯了急性心肌炎的病患心脏都没跳到这么快，他吓了一跳，睁圆了一双大眼睛紧张地盯着Smitty看。

“真的，我发誓！”年轻alpha显然误读了他的表情，以为他不相信，涨红了脸盯着他的眼睛一字一句地说，“我每天一定比你早起、给你做热乎乎的早饭，你病了我会守在床边照顾你，你不喜欢，我周六再也不听收音机球赛转播了**，你腿上有旧伤以后给教堂擦玻璃粉刷墙的活儿我全包，家里的事儿都按照你的高兴来，将来我们有了孩子，我教他们听你的话，孝顺你……反正，我——我就肯定一辈子对你好，你、你……”

在孤苦茫然的童年和少年，从来没有人爱过他，更没人教他怎么用甜暖动人的言语表达爱，或说出像样的求婚词。结结巴巴、像立保证书似的承诺，或许就是这辈子Smitty Ryker说过的最长的一篇“甜言蜜语”了，他太紧张，甚至问不出那句话，Desmond仿佛又看到了那个躺在钢锯岭血肉横飞的战场上，拉着他的手喃喃念着“我好怕，Desmond，我好怕”的Smitty了——现在，他是不是也很怕，怕自己不答应他，然后就重新跌回没有人爱、没有人在乎他的冰冷深渊？

小医疗兵的心都疼了起来。

“我愿意。”

还杵在那儿笨嘴笨舌地跟自己较劲儿的年轻alpha一愣：“你说啥？”

“我说是的，我愿意（Yes, I do.）。”望着他的琥珀色眼睛满漾着甜丝丝的温柔，“除非……你不是在求婚？”

“啊不！我、我是说——对！是的！是的是的！……Desmond……Dossy, Dossy，噢天哪！谢谢你！……”他的alpha——现在可真正是他的了——激动得语无伦次，子弹打穿肋骨都没掉一滴眼泪，眼下却哭得像个孩子，Desmond有那么一会儿真担忧自己今天得再抢救一个心病突发的病患，他轻轻揉搓着高大男人的后背，让对方慢慢平静下来，心里满满的都是幸福和感动。

按照传统，一个alpha向omega或beta求婚得到应允后，须尽快前往新未婚夫的父母家，向家中的alpha或beta家长说明并征得同意——尽管现在早就婚姻自由了，不像旧时代，只有alpha或beta家主点头才能结婚，但礼仪上还是必须做到。于是那个周日一早，Smitty就把自己唯一的那套西装熨得平平整整，皮鞋擦得锃亮，穿戴整齐了往镇郊的Doss家去。之前他被Desmond拉去参加教会的义卖和青年团契***时已经在教堂见过Bertha几次了，Doss夫人很喜欢这个话不多却沉稳勤快的小伙子，冬天Desmond的伤腿犯了关节痛，Smitty替他给教堂修房子，善良的omega妇人还熬了热蔬菜浓汤装在保温壶里拿去给他，并一定要看着他喝完才肯再放他爬上冷风呼啸的屋顶。Bertha早已知道他的来意，笑盈盈地接过他带来的一小束鲜花，踮起脚尖够到他的肩膀，Smitty连忙微弓下腰，让她在自己左颊轻轻吻了一下。他从来不知道有个母亲是什么滋味，现在他知道了。

可惜Dedsmond的父亲就是另一回事了。

毫无疑问，Bertha肯定早就告诉了他今天新订婚的小两口会来访，可老Doss依然一身散发着酒气的皱巴巴衣裳，晃着手里的酒瓶，歪坐在客厅的沙发里，拿眼角上下扫视着长子的未婚夫。

“退伍兵，嗯？”

经验丰富的Desmond知道这不是个问题，只是一大篇酒后疯话的开场白，为了不激化已经够糟糕的气氛，赶紧偷偷拽了一下身边年轻alpha的衣摆，示意他别开口。然而他的父亲显然并不想就此罢休。

“你自己愿意到地狱里滚一遭就算了，好容易活着回来，还要把一辈子跟个从地狱里爬出来的alpha拴在一起。”老alpha刻薄的冰冷面孔之下，努力掩藏着不知如何表述的忧心和伤痛，“你能救75条人命，可你救不活一颗心，”他狂暴地使劲捶打着自己的心口，“跟拿一颗千疮百孔的心苟延残喘的alpha过日子是什么样，你不是没见识过！你妈妈当年脑子一热心一软走错的路，还不够让你引以为戒吗？”

这实在太令人尴尬了。Smitty偷眼瞥见客厅门边悄悄拿围裙飞快擦了擦眼角的Bertha，忍不住提高了声调：“先生——”

“你给我闭嘴！”醉怒之下的老兵喝止了他，转脸继续对自己的儿子吼道：

“在你来得及意识到以前，他就会喝上酒，然后越喝越多，醉了以后打你……和你们的孩子……也越来越狠，他会掏出枪来顶住你的太阳穴……让你听着自己孩子挨打的哭叫但救不了他们，就像你救不了他！——”

还没反应过来，身边的重量就忽地空了。Smitty有点儿惊讶地看着霍然起身的未婚夫，离开了战场，Desmond一如既往的温恭有礼，钢锯岭之后他还从没见过对方露出如此愤愤不平的强硬表情，依然瘦瘦的玉米杆子一样的身形，此刻竟像一堵最坚实的高墙。站起来的Desmond垂下的双手正好跟他视线持平，握紧拳头的指节泛青，指甲已经将掌心掐出深深的白印，明显是在用最后的理智克制自己的情绪。

"You don't know that."

年轻beta的声线略有些发抖，语气却无比坚定。

在所有人的观念里，alpha才是应该为配偶和家人提供依靠和保护的一方，可那一刻Smitty忽然意识到，眼前这个要跟他共度一生的beta，不仅是他的恋人，也是他可以交付后背、会誓死捍卫他的忠诚伴侣。

他也安静地站起身，一言不发站在Desmond身边，伸出左手，牢牢握住Desmond的右手，两个青年十指相扣。年轻alpha散发出的坚韧强大的气场震慑住了醉醺醺的老Doss，他不再说什么，只是沉默着退到客厅角落里继续用酒精麻醉自己。

 

他们结婚的那天，老Doss负气拒绝出席婚礼，Desmond不是不介意的，可婚礼的喜庆热闹很快化解了那一点尴尬难过。战后的几年中，退伍士兵中间很流行穿着军礼服而不是民间的西装或燕尾服结婚，为了纪念将他们带到彼此身边的军旅生涯，Desmond和Smitty也决定这样做。那天他们穿着一模一样的军礼服、胸口佩带着同样的勋章，在圣坛上交换了戒指、吻过新郎，他们被赶来参加婚礼的老战友、Doss家的亲友和镇上的乡邻们簇拥着走出教堂，Doss夫人在门口依依不舍地看看这个，又看看那个，最后抬手轻轻抚摸了一下Smitty英俊的侧脸，微笑中带了些哽咽。

“我把我的宝贝交给你了，Smitty，要和他彼此相爱，好吗？”

Smitty腰杆挺的笔直，当年在连队上回答Howell中士问话都没有这般响亮坚决：“Yes, Ma'am!” 认真傻小子的模样叫亲友们哄堂大笑，教堂屋顶的十字架都差点被笑声震下来，惊起一大群鸽子，雪白的翅膀很容易让人想起天使和天堂。Smitty扭头望着身边的新婚丈夫，那双小鹿一样纯净的琥珀色眼眸也温柔而热烈地凝望着他，他们在彼此眼中清楚地看到自己幸福傻笑的样子。Desmond身上的军礼服和他的一样是军绿色的，可他分明觉得自己身边的是一袭圣洁纯白的天使。Smitty下意识地握紧Desmond的手，觉得永远都不想再放开。

他并不信仰上帝，然而，Desmond让他相信天使。

他的天使在没有人爱过他的时候爱了他，在自己家人质疑时信任了他，Smitty Ryker发誓，即使背叛上帝，也绝不辜负天使。

——TBC——

 

* 多数基督教派都将骂人和说脏话列为不符合基督徒身份的举止，因为圣经雅各书中专门以整章教导信徒要管住自己的舌头、不应议论别人长短或诅咒人，“颂赞和诅咒从同一张嘴里出来！我的弟兄们，这些事不应该如此！”（雅各书3:10）；使徒保罗和彼得也多次教令门徒“除去一切诽谤的话”，因为“不可用同一个舌头赞美（神）又诅咒”。Desmond的教派也特别强调要在言行上都善待旁人。

** Desmond的教派信守每周六为安息日，当天不应进行以单纯盈利或娱乐为目的的世俗活动，例如上班、非必要的购物、参加或观赏体育赛会等。

***青年团契是几乎所有基督教教会的常规性活动之一，参与者一般是18-30岁出头的年轻教众，欢迎邀请自己不信教的朋友一同参与，活动内容不一定是讲道或传教，也有很多是普通社交娱乐活动，比如青年舞会、餐会和郊游等。过去很多年轻情侣都是在青年团契活动中相识相爱


	2. Chapter 2

和镇上多数家境普通的年轻新人一样，他们选择在教堂的多功能活动厅办招待会*，Smitty刚刚把存款都用来购置和修缮两人的新家，Desmond薪水又不高，两人本打算办个小型的、简简单单的就好，可到底是林奇堡的大英雄小天使要结婚呐，镇上人和教会的教友怎么都不能答应，蛋糕店、食品店和花店都主动给他们打了大大的折扣，“免费附赠”的赠品甚至多过了他们付钱买的东西，教会那些热心的阿姨婶子们承包了从小吃到头盘再到甜点的烹调工作，省了他们找餐饮服务商的大笔钱，林奇堡全镇的人几乎都带着礼物在那个周六的艳阳下涌进了安息日会的教堂，再加上他们整个连队的老兵……那位老牧师都笑着摇头说三十年里没见过这么热闹的婚礼。

趁着大家都在吃三份的餐后甜点，Howell中士朝Smitty使了个战地侦查时“跟我来”的眼色，会意的新郎立刻踩着老长官的后脚跟跑到活动厅外，俩人找个僻静的墙角，中士点了一根烟，吐出一个大烟圈后弹了弹烟灰，用力拍拍他的肩膀。

“你也是个已婚alpha了，嗯？”中士瞪着新兵教训人习惯了，那目光还是有点吓人，但Smitty能感觉到真诚的祝福和欣悦，“成家好，成了家才能学着更有责任感，更有个alpha样……我为你们高兴啊。”

“谢谢长官！”Smitty赶紧立正敬礼。因为双腿伤的重，Howell中士被Doss医务兵从钢锯岭救下来后就离开作战单位，调到了联邦退伍军人事务部纽约办事处，尽管坐了办公室，却依旧是军人，在这些老兵心里也依旧是他们的长官和老大哥。此时，Smitty觉得老大哥似乎不是光把他拽出婚宴私下道贺那么简单。

果然，他的长官从口袋里掏出一个上看上去像盒泡泡糖的小纸包和一只雪花膏样的精巧玻璃瓶，侦查敌情似的迅速确定了四下没人，利落地塞进他军礼服口袋里，“拿着，今晚的必要战略物资。”

Smitty可是在布鲁克林的肮脏后巷摸爬滚打着长大的，就算自己没做过，也能猜到那些是什么，他涨红了脸：“谢谢中士……我、我也有准备……”虽然Desmond的教派不提倡避孕****，他们两个人也都喜欢孩子，本着“有子宫的才有决定权”这一信条，他还是在新房的床头柜抽屉里准备了避孕套，还从社区公共卫生保健中心做贼似的摸回家一本薄薄的“婚前生理常识读本”仔仔细细读了三遍，知道beta不像omega会自动分泌润滑作用的体液，需要细心的人工润滑和扩张才不会受伤，几天前就特意跑去药房买了润滑剂和防止万一的事后消肿止痛药膏。

他的老长官竟然难得的也有点忸怩，放低声音道：“这是我从纽约搞来的法国进口货，加了些……呃，花儿啊草啊精油一类的东西，闻起来就跟凡尔赛宫的花园似的，据说放松效果特别好……你家那玉米杆是个正经孩子，肯定是第一次，他要是绷得太紧，这个应该能管用。”

要不是这会儿他们正好好站在和平年代的教堂后院，光看眼前年轻新郎这不知所措的熊样，他还以为蠢蛋列兵脚上又插进了一把飞刀呢。本想开口教训，可想到这年轻人连父亲都不知道是谁，从小无依无靠，玉米杆医务兵将他“军事接管”前，恐怕连个说知心话的人都没有，中年alpha顿时心软了，决定尽好老大哥的职责，于是放和气了安慰着：“又不是叫你再上一次钢锯岭，紧张啥？再说你家玉米杆是医务兵，这些事儿他都懂，你别慌、别胡来就行！”

就跟那个年代所有出于好心却因为遮遮掩掩含糊其辞而适得其反的性教育一样，听说可能还得动用上战地急救技能，他那蠢蛋列兵吓得脸都白了，枪林弹雨里都远没有这么怂。中士白了他一眼，可还是拿出鸡妈妈一样的耐心，“谆谆教导”道：“打关岛的战略战术还记得不？先收集信息，摸清情况，两翼协同登陆，随机应变，要是遇到难啃阵地，可以曲线进攻，先拿下重点滩头，再合围攻占。”** 大约是回忆起峥嵘岁月，老军官大手一挥，做了个拿下的豪迈手势，半晌却没得到应和，这才注意到自己的部下还是一脸听天书一般的茫然。

中士恨铁不成钢，想再开导开导，可惜活动厅里这时传来单担任婚礼司仪的Hollywood宣布舞会开始、老兵们吵吵嚷嚷着找alpha新郎去开曲***的喧哗，中士只得狠狠拍了一下他的后脑勺：“总之，就是温柔攻势为主、战略突击为辅、严禁犯混动武、让他少吃苦，懂了？”

Smitty慌忙挺起胸脯正色答道：“懂了，长官！”

其实，他只听明白了不准犯混、不能让Desmond痛苦那部分，不过已经足够了。年轻的alpha心想，毕竟那一定是唯一重要的部分。

 

睡前去查看门窗落锁的时候，Smitty哼着军歌，心里快活得像只夜莺。买了这房子第二天他就搬了进来，房子里的新地板是他亲手铺好的，墙壁是Desmond和他一起粉刷的，家具也是他们一起买来摆放好的，其实婚礼半个月前就布置妥当了，可他今天才真正有了“家”的感觉——因为今晚，Desmond才第一次住进这所房子。

不管华丽还是简陋，有了他的小医疗兵的地方，才是家。

年轻alpha一丝不苟地查看了院户，留下门廊一盏小夜灯，爬上楼梯。推开主卧室的门，Desmond已经洗完了澡从浴室出来，从正对着门的穿衣镜里，他看见他的爱人低头浅笑着，轻轻转着无名指上的婚戒，微潮的头发蒙着淡淡水汽，在暖橙色的床头台灯光线里，美得像教堂墙上的圣像。听见动静，小医务兵抬起头，对着他露出一个恬静微笑，两腮红扑扑的，宛如他们婚礼上带着露水的玫瑰花瓣儿。

他的玉米杆子可真好看——当然，他不是今天才知道的，可他觉得今天的Desmond特别好看，像天使又像小鹿，反正就是世界上所有最美好的样子。

触摸美好事物是人类的本能。Smitty脑子意识到之前，一只手已经探了出去，轻抚上新婚丈夫的脸颊，沿着那道削瘦却美好的骨线，缓缓滑至颀长的脖颈，再描摹上形状秀气的锁骨。Desmond没穿上衣，赤裸的胸膛没有自己的alpha那么结实，也没有硬邦邦的腹肌，细细的人鱼线不太明显地被一层薄肉覆着，那点儿肉根本不顶什么用，他还是瘦得像跟玉米杆，Smitty几乎能双手合握住他的腰，可就是这根玉米杆，让Smitty觉得热血一下子涌上脑门，然后又山洪一样的冲到身下羞耻的部位，一股血气之下，他一把将Desmond捞进怀里就吻住了那软软薄薄的嘴唇，毫无章法的胡乱摸挲中，手指碰到胸前那颗浅红色的小莓果，几乎是一瞬间就在他的指尖下挺涨变硬，直观的刺激让他下意识地按住那里揉搓起来，同时俯首含住另一侧的果实吮舔。他立刻听到Desmond带着泣音的轻哼，不是结婚前自己偶尔使坏毛躁躁地用身体紧贴着Desmond上下磨蹭时，小医务兵红着脸将他推开或打掉他在自己臀部隔着裤子摸来摸去的手时那种半嗔半恼的低低哼笑，像是哭泣一样的声音，让他想起并不算远的战场和战争，从而忽然不安起来，然后无意间低头，正瞥见Desmond瘦瘦的脚趾在有些过长的浅色棉布睡裤裤脚底下猛地蜷曲缩紧，指甲都快陷进床边的地毯里。好像被闪电凭空劈了一下似的，他醒了大半，赶紧放开手，向后退了半步，本能地想看看爱人有没有怎么样，又不敢正视对方。

包围着自己的暖热身躯忽然逃似的跳开，已经快沉浸于欢欲之中的Desmond懵了两秒钟才缓过神来。戳在那儿低着头仿佛听候发落似的alpha感觉到抚摸自己脸颊的掌心，带着他熟悉的略低体温和轻柔力道。

“嘿，”Desmond的声音也温柔如常，“怎么了Smitty？你还好吗？”

他的alpha赤裸的双脚拇趾来回磨着，一言不发，Desmond觉得再这样下去那里的皮都要给磨破了。床头台灯光线的暗影挡住了Smitty的表情，小医务兵轻轻握住了丈夫的手腕，alpha顺着他的动作一起坐在床沿，感到爱人的修长手指穿过自己发间，轻轻按摩着头皮让他慢慢放松。

身为医务人员，Desmond当然知道有的alpha会在这种时候乱了阵脚。Smitty依偎在他怀里，好像一个受了委屈的孩子，年长几岁的beta心里想——其实他的alpha可不就还是个半大孩子么，要是他们早几个月结婚，alpha新郎甚至不能合法地端起婚礼招待会上的酒杯*****，哪怕艰难时世已经让这男孩儿没资格端酒杯之前就早早地端过了枪。他满心疼惜，轻抚着那宽实的后背，就听见怀里传来闷闷的声音。

“对不起，Dossy……”

Desmond没有停下安抚的动作：“为什么要说对不起，Smitty？”

“Howell中士说……说不许对你犯混……”

抱着他的beta愣了一下，随即懂了，看着怀里金发蓬乱的脑袋，好笑又特别戳心。

“如果我不爱你，或你不爱我，你那样才叫‘犯混’，”小医务兵笑着揉揉他的金发，“可是你爱我，对吗？”

Smitty扒在他身上看着他的眼睛使劲点头，要是再有一条大尾巴，Desmond都要以为自己床上的是一条无比黏人又忠诚的金毛巡回犬了。

“我也爱你，Smitty。”他也不错眼珠地凝视着对方，然后轻吻上alpha的额角，“我们彼此相爱，所以我愿意让你抱我，愿意满足你，而且……”他有点难为情，不过看着大金毛比他更难为情的可怜模样，还是鼓起勇气轻声道：“我想要，Smitty，想要你彻彻底底的拥有我，成为我的alpha……我想要你。”

大金毛就着那个吻，蹭着他的脖子，低沉的声音闷在他颈窝里：“我要是弄疼了你……或者，你不喜欢我那样碰你……你、你会讨厌我吗？”

“第一次都会略有不适感，就连我们第一次穿上新鞋，也会有点不太习惯啊，”他在浓密的金发间蹭蹭自己的下颌，“这是很自然的事，没什么大不了的，而且我知道你很爱我，所以你会尽力不让我难受。要是你做了什么，我觉得不喜欢，我会直接告诉你，以后我们不做。但我永远都不会讨厌你的，Smitty，永远都不会，”他捧起那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，让两人额头相贴，“你是我的丈夫，我的爱人，我的家人，我怎么可能讨厌你呢。”

“可是你刚才……那样叫……我还以为你哭了……”

Desmond被他逗得差点儿笑出来，可他不想再给这年轻的alpha增加更多心理压力了，只能微红着脸耐心解释：“那样的反应是正常的，Smitty，人不是只有难受或不喜欢才会哭……今天在圣坛上你吻我的时候，我们不也都泪汪汪的吗？那是因为喜悦，对不对？”

他的alpha终于肯把那个毛茸茸的脑袋从他怀里钻出来了，带着几分惊喜，迟疑地问道：“你是说——你挺喜欢那……那样吗？”

他的新郎脸更红了，不过还是笑着点点头，然后拉过他的手，按在自己胸前：“是的，我很享受 (I enjoy it)。你不需要听任何人说的，Smitty，你爱我，‘爱’，就足够让你做对、做好，让我们两个人都快乐。”

被他按在胸前的那只掌心里全是汗水，Desmond只能进一步温缓地引导：“别想别人说的或什么常识手册上写的，Smitty，先想“我们彼此相爱”……然后——想些浪漫的事儿，亲爱的，你想和我做什么浪漫的事吗？”

年轻alpha害羞地瞄着他的脸色，小声请求：“我、我想……想亲亲你，可以吗，Dossy？你会喜欢吗？就像我们约会时那样的……”

Desmond握着那只汗淋淋的手抚上自己的脸：“是的Smitty，我会很喜欢那样。”

小医务兵面朝他的新郎微微仰起脸，尖尖的下巴和秀颀脖颈扬起一条漂亮的柔软弧线，微笑着闭上了眼睛。无论血雨腥风的战场还是和平宁静的生活，Desmond一句话、一个动作，都带着让人安心的抚慰力量。

更何况，眼前的一幕，足够让任何一个alpha心潮澎湃，血脉喷张——尤其是想到，今天，这么美这么好的人，就是他的了。

轻轻捏住下颌的指尖还在颤抖，落在唇上的吻却已不再迟疑。Smitty的嘴唇并不柔软，唇齿间总有烟草的微苦气息。Desmond不吸烟，可他一点儿不也不讨厌Smitty身上的烟味——beta没有第二性别的腺体，无法分泌信息素，也嗅闻不到自己omega或alpha配偶身上的信息素，虽然和所有虔诚信徒一样他坚信“神赐的就是最好的”，可有时候也会觉得有点遗憾。因此，他将自己能用普通嗅觉感知到的幻想成Smitty信息素的味道，这气息很配他的alpha，苦涩中凝练着深沉厚重，刚强而纯粹。他热烈地回应着这个吻，甚至大胆地用舌尖舔点着对方敏感的上颚和齿龈。

爱人的回应无疑是对年轻alpha无声的鼓励，一条强壮手臂在beta的腰间收紧，另一只大手托着对方的脑后轻轻按向自己加深了这个吻。当他用舌头描摹那线型漂亮的锁骨、听到爱人的喘息声渐渐加重，血管中奔腾的似乎已不再是血液，而是带着火星的岩浆，让他全身燥热。

一丝一缕的衣物在此刻都是累赘的。Alpha三两下扯掉自己身上的白色贴身背心，两个年轻人滚烫的皮肤紧紧贴合在一起，吸融着彼此的汗水和体温，Desmond顺从着Smitty的力道任他将自己抱在怀里向后倒在大床上，轻抚alpha紧实腹肌的手滑下小腹，摸索着褪掉对方和自己的睡裤。

Smitty没有穿内裤，他用眼角的余光瞥见alpha两腿间已经昂扬挺立的性器，心跳陡然加快。Smitty负伤休养期间，换药擦洗的工作都是他一手亲为，已经没什么地方是他没见过的了，可那时，他们是医者和伤患，这会儿，想到即将被这庞然大物进入、贯穿、标记……他的脸瞬间滚烫，下意识地抬起左手，用手背挡住已经眼眶潮红的双眼。

生性机灵的年轻alpha领悟能力极强，大概已经明白这羞涩可爱的暗示意味着什么，轻笑了一声，调整了位置让两人胯部相贴。隔着Desmond身上仅剩的白色平角内裤薄薄的棉布织料，alpha用自己的巨物上下磨蹭着爱人小巧的多的性征，Desmond听到自己陡然尖利起来的呻吟，虽然努力把一小半压抑在喉咙里，可显然Smitty也听到了，伏到他身上用嘴唇拱舔着他的耳垂和颈侧，含混不清的声音带着点儿撒娇似的呢喃：“要你 (want you)……”

依然双颊滚烫，Desmond却鼓起勇气拿开了挡住脸的手，被刺激出生理性泪水的双眼注视着自己的爱人，红红的却带着坚定的微笑：“要我 (take me)……”

被那个湿漉漉的含泪微笑鼓励了的Smitty一把撕掉了爱人身上唯一一小块遮挡。粗糙掌心覆上几乎无人触碰过的敏感皮肤，引得身下人不禁倒吸了一大口气，却下意识将胯骨从床单上微微抬起，将自己往那通着极乐电流般的手掌里送的更多、更深。他纯洁的爱人，此刻全身泛着情欲的淡粉色潮晕，扑闪着一双无辜的大眼睛着向他祈求更多，这画面刺激着alpha本性的独占欲。Smitty一只手撑在Desmond身侧，不让自己的体重太多压在他身上，一边继续胯间情色的磨蹭，一边含住了对方胸口一侧的甜蜜果实，不知是故意还是无意发出的清晰咂吮声让Desmond忍不住小声哼着Smitty的名字啜泣起来。

已经知道了那不是因为疼，年轻alpha还是在滚烫情欲里挣扎出一丝理智，探头仔细打量了些秒爱人的脸色，确认Desmond没有不适的迹象，在另一侧乳尖半安慰半挑逗地轻啄了一下，一边欣赏着对方意乱情迷的撩人样子，一边伸手在床头柜上摸到了润滑剂。Howell中士塞给他的那瓶法国进口货就藏在枕头底下，可是他不想闻见那“凡尔赛宫花园的香味”，只想好好感受Desmond的触感和味道——尽管beta没有信息素，可他喜欢desmond身上总是干干净净的气息，好像是雪白的艾芙皂块、他家农场的苹果花、一点儿医院的消毒水，混着着他上班路上穿过的那片树林里树木和晨露的清新。世界上没有哪个花园比他的小医务兵更好闻。

在第一根手指进入的时候，Desmond全身都僵了一下，搂在他颈侧的手臂也无意中一紧，这让刚摸到门道的年轻alpha一下子又有点慌了，本能地想要退出来，然而好像察觉到他的意图，比他年长些的爱人在身下轻柔儿坚决地按住了他的手。

“慢慢来，Smitty，我很好，我喜欢。”

得到鼓舞的alpha又加入一根手指，并且细心按揉着初次被进入的甬道寻找神秘的触点。慢慢适应了的Desmond也开始从中得到快感，动作生涩地追随他手指插入的节奏扭动着腰身，两个人的喘息声都像刚刚跑过二十公里拉练似的。终于，他触碰到一处雏菊花芯般的娇嫩软肉，立刻听到Desmond近乎尖叫的一声啜泣。就是这里了——他如释重负又心满意足地亲吻爱人的嘴唇和胸口，手里继续对那个地方的轻柔按碾，Desmond感到自己性器的前端已经开始不受控制地溢出透明前液、涨得发痛时，后穴里的手指却退了出来，来不及因为忽如其来的空虚抱怨，另一个带着不同于手指的炽热物体顶住了那个小小的入口。

小医务兵在湿湿的睫毛下看到alpha又浮现出些许紧张的神色，生怕对方再因为不必要的担忧临阵脱逃，他双臂勾住丈夫的后颈，引导着他年轻的爱人进入他。初次被填满的不适感让他额头泛上细细的汗珠，一下就察觉到的Smitty用温存的亲吻和抚摸安慰着他。很快，年轻的alpha感觉到爱人的长腿环上了自己的腰背，在侧腰轻蹭的双足似乎在无言地暗示他想要更多。Smitty微沉下腰胯，缓缓律动起来。Desmond像落入情欲深海的人抓住唯一一块浮木，紧紧抱着他不放，平日柔顺的微卷栗色短发被汗水和眼泪打湿，凌乱地蹭着他的胸口和颈窝，好像小奶猫的爪子挠得他痒痒的，却又在他身上他心里燃起一簇簇的小火苗，让欲望在身体里越燃越高。在另一波俯挺冲刺中，茎头触到更深处一个隐藏着的小口，好像将绽的花苞顶端那条青涩的细小裂缝，身下的爱人就像被电到一样拖着哭腔弓起了身子。

神秘的缝隙隐匿着娇柔又神圣的器官，那里，将被他的菁华浇灌溢满，然后一个幼嫩的种子会在柔软内壁里生根发芽，他的丈夫将用自己的血肉，孕育这个小生命——一个或许会有他的金发和Dossy动人棕眸的小男孩儿，或一个继承了Dossy天使心地的小姑娘……只是想到这儿，他就激动得全身发抖，挺入的动作也情不自禁加快、加深，每一下都让Desmond哭叫出声。终于，他的爱人向后仰起修长的颈子，如月光下的天鹅高声鸣唱出动人的情音，指甲在他后背划出四条浅浅的鲜红抓痕。

alpha忽然又涨大了一圈似的肉轫如同火上燎过的粗长利器，几乎将他后穴的每一条褶皱都熨平了，然后Desmond感到身体深处那个不曾被探及的隐秘器官入口传来短暂而清晰的撕裂感。疼痛让他猝不及防地一口咬上alpha的肩头，唇齿间立刻弥散开来的铁锈味儿让他瞬间恢复了意识，知道自己一定是把Smitty咬伤了，然而他的alpha并没给他时间去担心那点儿小伤——刚刚被破开的入口处，有什么韧硬的东西顶进那里，并且在迅速膨胀，好像要把那已经被充满撑起的小空间堵得严丝合缝，同时温凉的粘稠液体不断喷洒上灼热而娇嫩的子宫内壁，剧烈的温差和刺激感几乎让他全身痉挛，Smitty带着他冲锋陷阵一般冲上情欲的顶峰，他的每一块肌肉都叫嚣着酸疼，腿间的性器紧紧被丈夫圈在手心温柔而有力地撸动，羞耻又欢愉的陌生快感让他难以自持地张开喉咙，却听不见自己的声音……他已经精疲力竭到发不出一个完整的音节了，只能无声地攀住丈夫厚实的肩膀哭着喘气。忽然，他感到眼前一白。

等他清醒过来，猜测自己刚才一定失去意识了，或许晕过去了那么几秒也说不定，因为Smitty正半撑在他身子上方不错眼珠地看着他的脸，蓝眼睛里满是关切，还带着一点儿似乎是心满意足的快乐，见他的目光渐渐与自己对焦，alpha用手指为他梳理了一下湿透的头发，轻轻吻上他的唇角。卡在宫口的结不会立刻消退，他们只能保持着交合的姿势像两尾相濡以沫的鱼，浑身湿黏黏，整个卧室里都是让人脸红的麝香气味——当然，并不是说他们对此有什么不满。Smitty小心翼翼地抱着他滚了半圈，让他趴在自己胸口，能够舒服一些。他感到自己的小腹都快被对方的液体涨满到微微鼓起，顶着alpha随呼吸起伏的腹肌。

想到这意味着什么，Desmond安心又喜悦，不过也有点儿害羞起来，把脸埋进丈夫宽宽的胸口。这模样叫Smitty心里甜滋滋的，又有点心疼，他拉过被子盖住两个人的身子，然后在被子底下轻轻抚摸爱人的后背，在他耳边轻声厮喃道：“你真好，Dossy，你真好……世界上没人比你更好……”

他的丈夫耳根都红了，仰脸看着他的眼睛，透明的棕眸亮闪闪，好像掉落了夜空里最甜的星星。他听到软软的弗吉尼亚乡下口音低笑着揶揄他。

“Oh……you don't know that.”

年轻alpha低头吻这他的发顶，已经蒙上了些微睡意的声音也带着笑。

“Don't need to.”

———TBC ———

p.s. 第三次的“You don't know that” 和头两次的严厉态度不同，是两个人半开玩笑的情话；而Smitty的回答“don't need to”，大约就是弱水三千吾只取一瓢饮那个意味吧，“别人多好我不想知道，只愿相信你最好，管他外面红花与绿草” XD 【有时候对白会用英文来思考，有的翻译成汉语实在表达不出那种意味，只好勉强着翻译一下或者不翻…… 上面那个“want you”和“take me”也是】

关于年龄设定（后面也有注解）：历史真实的desmond参军是23岁，我想如果Smitty够年龄就立刻参军，大概应该是比他小五六岁那样吧！正好加菲也是比Luke Bracey大7岁……（其实只是为了满足我年下的心愿我会告诉你吗才不会呢：P）

* 规模不是极小、处地不算极偏远的任何教派教堂基本都附带多功能活动厅，尤其是19世纪中后期新建或扩建的教会建筑，其最重要用途之一就是办婚礼后的招待会（就是中国的“摆酒”啦）。欧美小城镇和家庭不是特别富裕的新婚伴侣百年来都喜欢选择在这种多功能厅、而非酒店来办招待会，因为只需象征性支付教会极少的场地费，不用提供来宾婚礼后前往酒店的交通工具，教会的义工们通常还很乐意无偿帮忙组织安排。这种招待会一般要有一顿正餐（或自助餐）、零食茶酒、舞会和一些互动游戏，经济能力好些的还会加入抽奖节目。

**历史上关岛确实是1944年用这套战术攻打下来的，登岛前该岛沦陷后一直隐藏在岛上暗中观察日军动向的海军通讯兵George Ray Tweed联系上海军舰艇，向登陆部队提供了许多极为有用的军事信息，美军据此制定了南北两翼同时登陆协同作战的战略，虽然由于误判和登陆车缺乏等原因最初登岛遇到很大困难，但指挥官及时改变策略，先在有利地段建立桥头堡阵地，拿下零星滩头，最后几点合围成功收复关岛。（其实这个策略用在初夜也挺智慧的，可惜中士教育方式太不直接，Smitty他读书又不多听不懂，所以不怎么成功XD）

***基督教婚礼后如果有舞会，第一支舞曲通常要由两位新人来跳（或至少是第一支的一部分），并且传统是新郎要正式地向新娘（或另一位新郎）邀舞，称为“开曲”。也有少数一些地区或教派的传统“开曲”是由新娘的父亲进行。

**** 基督再临安息日会确实不提倡避孕（但出于保护母亲健康的目的是支持的，例如有些疾病的患者若怀孕可能致命），他们认为何时受孕、受孕几次和生男生女都是上帝的意愿和恩赐，不应人为抗拒。但进入20世纪90年代尤其是21世纪后多数年轻信徒也选择避孕，教会对此的态度也有放松。

***** 20世纪70年代以前，美国许多州法定最低婚龄是16岁，可以合法饮酒的年龄却是21岁，包括弗吉尼亚；二战初期参军并进入作战部队的法定年龄是18岁，年满17周岁男性持有医生开具的体格证明书和监护人同意书（孤儿不须提交）可参军，美军全面进入欧洲和太平洋战场后到欧洲战事结束前此年龄放宽到17岁，不派驻海外的国民护卫部队允许体检合格的16岁男青年参军。


	3. Chapter 3

布鲁克林孤儿院的男孩子们14岁就被送到工厂做工，每天要干10个小时的重活儿，早饭是一碗稀粥，午饭在机器轰鸣的车间外啃一块硬邦邦的黑面包，两周才能休息一天。14岁的Smitty放工后拖着疲惫不堪的身躯走回孤儿院的路上，沿途住宅厨房窗子里飘出的晚饭香气常让男孩忍不住停下脚步，巡着香味儿的方向使劲抽着鼻子，想象人家餐桌上的烤鸡、肉排沿着香味滑进自己的肚子——然而他很快就发现，这样只会让他觉得更饿。

或许饥饿压倒了一切，让男孩没有意识到，比起一顿丰盛的晚餐，其实他心里更渴望的是一个满溢着食物热腾腾香气的家，以及和可以跟他分享晚饭、分享家的人。

他没有跟任何人倾诉过这段回忆，包括Desmond。一个多愁善感的软弱alpha配不上他的Dossy，毕竟身为beta，Desmond比绝大多数alpha都要勇敢。

所以婚后那个周一傍晚，他从汽修厂回家，在街边看见自家的窗子透着暖色的灯光，还没进院子就闻见浓浓的烘焙香味，心跳便骤然加快。推开家门，追着香味走到厨房，Desmond正将一只冒着热气的白瓷烤盘从烤箱里拿出来放在餐桌上，见他进来，扬起唇角一笑：“回来了？咱们这就开饭。”

Smitty竟然在自己家里有些无所适从了。他可寻的清晰记忆里，并没有“家庭生活”的踪影，虽然他比期待什么都期待有个家——和Desmond在一起的家，可当他真正拥有了，却一下子不知所措。作为一个恋人，他自信做的不算太差；可要怎样做一个丈夫？……

他几乎是机械化地脱下外套挂在门边的衣帽钩上，Desmond又端上装着蔬菜的玻璃碗，转身扶着他的肩膀在他嘴唇上轻快地啄了一下：“你的一天怎么样，亲爱的？”

总是带着苹果花甜味的吻让Smitty回过神来，他挤出一个微笑：“呃……挺好的，你呐？”

“今天我的轮值都没有急救患者呢，感谢主。所以下午我们抓紧时间盘点了一下救护车上的药品器材。”

Smitty在餐桌前坐下，新烹热食的蒸汽暖暖地扑在脸上，让他的双眼模糊了。他好像又看到那个在路边窗下闻着别人家的晚餐充饥的男孩，在工厂车间弄的脏兮兮的脸上，眼中冰冷着愤恨、绝望和孤独。然后他在自家餐室擦得亮闪闪的碗橱玻璃柜门上看见一个成年alpha男人高大强壮的映影，衬衫干净，头发整洁，已经很难跟几年前那个饥寒交迫的小可怜重合，但恐怕最大的不同是，那双冰蓝色的眼睛里，严冬的冰霜已经消融殆尽，不再用伪装的凶狠让别人不寒而栗——他愣愣地盯着那个在厨房里兴高采烈忙碌着的瘦瘦身影，无论是军装、急救员制服还是有点儿好笑的格子围裙，好像都在平凡低调的外表下掩藏着惊人的奇妙能量，Smitty确信世界上再没有谁可以像他的小玉米杆这样，用一句鼓励、一个温柔眼神就改变另一个人的一生。

Desmond忙着手里的活儿，没注意到他痴痴的神情，吩咐他去洗手又快活地介绍晚餐的菜谱：“我做了洋蕲蘑菇馅儿的法式咸派*，单独给你多做了一份加火腿的，不过素的也很好吃，Doss家的家传秘方，你也要尝尝哦！还有西蓝花和甜玉米……妈妈今天烤了个苹果蛋糕，下午搭邻居的车去医院拿给我，说你喜欢吃家里种的苹果……”

他转身发现alpha还在瞪着他发呆，笑着戳对方的胳膊：“怎么还不洗手，快去洗。”

回答他的是一个忽如其来的紧紧拥抱，紧得让他喘不上气 了。正诧异这是怎么了，忽然感觉到领畔一热，安静下来的厨房里，他几乎可以听见大滴的滚烫液体落在他棉布衬衫上扑哒扑哒的短钝声响，很快肩膀那里的布料就濡湿一片。

目光落上他们丰盛的餐桌，他顿时明白了。

Desmond感到自己的眼睛也湿润了。他无数次在默祷中感谢上帝将他们带给彼此，而此刻，他再一次在心底重复同样的感恩：我主，感谢您，让我进入Smitty的生命，感谢您让我们弥补、丰满了彼此。

吃力地从抱紧他不放的alpha怀里抽出一条手臂，他顺抚着自己爱人伏动得厉害的后背。他们只是两个普通的小镇青年，不需要每天海誓山盟的过日子，只要确信每一天会像妈妈在婚礼上叮嘱的那样“彼此相爱”就好了。各自内心深处无法立即抹去的伤痛过往，往后相伴的漫长岁月里，还有足够的时间相互治愈，而此刻，他只想让辛劳了一天的丈夫结结实实吃顿可口的热晚餐。于是，他抹了一下眼睛，用带着笑意的软软南方口音调侃：“Wow……我家Smitty这么难过，是不想吃西蓝花，还是不想洗手，嗯？”

果然，他听到年轻的alpha破涕为笑，有点难为情地磨了磨他的肩膀。Desmond从长裤口袋里掏出手帕，轻轻为他擦干净被眼泪弄成花猫的脸，然后双手将他的脸颊捧进掌心，望着他的眼睛，琥珀色的眸子安然而坚定。

“我和你在一起呢，Smitty，我哪儿也不去。”

在战场上，小医务兵用这句朴素而信实的承诺安慰了无数惊恐无助的伤员，包括曾经差点死于出血性休克的Smitty。而这个傍晚，年轻alpha再次被这句承诺救赎。

这一年的冬天来得晚可是特别冷，林奇堡公立医院急诊部人满为患，一多半都是得了流感或急性肺炎。人手实在不够用，本来只出急救任务的Desmond也被召去急诊部帮了几天忙。有天晚上Smitty从汽修厂回来，发现自己的丈夫有点无精打采，切着晚餐食材的菜刀像沉得抬不起来，赶紧在他切着自己手指之前小心接了过去放在案板上，将人拥进怀里摸了一下额头，有些发烫，他顿时警惕起来，硬推着Desmond上楼到卧室里躺下，厚棉被外面再加一条大毛毯，不由分说都盖在身上。

“大概是医院里暖气温度高，回家路上风大，一冷一热有些伤风，发点儿汗就好了，别担心。”

Desmond安慰他的声音都软趴趴的，窝在层层棉被中就像耷拉下耳朵受伤的小鹿，Smitty心疼极了，暗暗自责，要是别听他什么“家离得近没有那么冷”的推辞，早点收工开车去接他下班，也不会跟街上吹冷风着了凉。为Desmond掖严了被角，检查了一下暖气的温度合适，他吻了一下丈夫的额头：“休息一下会舒服点儿，我去做晚餐，好了上来叫你，好好睡，嗯？”

他看着Desmond睡着才轻手轻脚地离开，去厨房煮了爱人喜欢的欧芹土豆汤，热在小火上保温，上楼去唤Desmond起来吃晚饭，叫了几声，却没有得到任何回应。不详的预感涌上心头，他猛地推开门拧开灯，两步迈到床前看到Desmond红得不正常的面色和一头冷汗便知不妙，伸手过去，刚碰到汗湿的额头，就被那滚烫的体温惊了一跳。军队里带出来的冷静麻利这时候派上了用场，Smitty扶起已经陷入半昏迷的爱人，迅速地给Desmond穿好保暖衣物，再用那条大毛毯将他裹了个严实，横抱起来放上自己的皮卡驾驶副座就飞驶向医院。

心急如焚地在急诊室外等了一个钟头，眼看着护士医生进进出出，在他就快要发疯时，急诊主任医师和护士长终于走了出来。早就跟他认识并参加了他们婚礼的老主任望着他的眼睛，斟酌着语句温和地开口：“Desmond的情况已经稳定下来了，体温也有降低，我们给他用了一些镇定剂，等两个小时后药效过去，你就可以进去看他。”

或许是经历过残酷战争的人特有的敏锐第六感，尽管医生总是拿相对较好的消息开头，Smitty依然没有觉得什么释然，焦急地问道：“是流感吗？”

“Smitty，”老主任拍拍他的手臂，“让我们坐下说，好吗？”

心一下子提了起来，年轻alpha默默深吸了一口气，在突如其来的恐慌中努力让自己维持着表面上的平静，一动不动地挺直着后背，仿佛要拿出军人的勇气来面对一切可能的噩耗：“医生，我很好，请告诉我吧。”

老主任叹了口气，尽量和悦地解释道：“我们刚才为Desmond做了详细检查，从验血、切片和X光的结果来看，已经可以确诊，他患了肺结核，我们怀疑他在太平洋战区服役期间可能就被感染了，只是潜伏期比较长，虽然没有剧烈的直接发作症状，但结核病菌一直在破坏他体质和抵抗力，这两天他在工作岗位上接触的流感病人比较多，抵抗力弱，一下就诱发了肺部的急性病变。”

二十出头的年轻人一下就懵了。童年和少年的阴影再次从心底角落里伸着扭曲的枯槁魔爪爬出来，恻声狞笑着要将他生吞——大萧条期间，食不果腹、衣不蔽体和拥挤肮脏的居住环境，让孤儿院、工厂和贫民区都成了结核病的温床，那个时代即使是繁华的纽约城，也没有什么特效药，有钱人如果得了注意营养、到温暖的小岛或山间别墅疗养一年半载，病情能勉强控制住，这辈子差不多也就废了；对穷人来说，结核病无异于瘟疫的代名词，染上了就只能等死。

死——Smitty从未曾把这个字跟他的Dossy联想到一起。相反的，不光是他，相信过去的同袍们想起他们的医务兵，首先想到的也会是生的希望，而不是死的阴影。而此刻他才知道，原来Desmond在一场场血战中奋不顾身救出一个又一个受伤的战友和自己未来的alpha时，很可能已经正在被病魔蚕食。莱特岛战役后没多久，他就不舒服了一段时间，总是一到下午就发低烧，还咳嗽了几个礼拜，但当时重伤重病的士兵太多了，Desmond又总是对自己的病痛轻描淡写，从军医那儿拿了点抗生素、症状稍有缓和就再次上了战场。那个时候他在做什么？他没有注意到自己爱人的任何变化，或许Desmond强忍不适在战地医院忙碌时，他还在利用战隙修整的空闲跟酋长斗飞刀、跟Lucky躲在伙房墙角交换乱七八糟的下|流杂志。

悔恨，疼痛，混杂着排山倒海的恐惧，远离战场许久后又一次强烈地攫住他。而这一次，他比在钢锯岭上还要怕，因为那次与死神擦肩而过的人不过是他自己，这次直面死神的却是Desmond，他的Dossy。

老主任在Desmond参军前就认识他了，每年镇上的义务献血日，瘦瘦的青年都顶着晨露步行6英里一早赶来，排在队伍的第一个；退伍后头顶“大英雄”光环却比所有员工都谦卑勤勉，医院里没有一个人不喜欢这个天使般的同事。老人家拍拍Smitty的肩膀，安慰道，“孩子，战时医疗进步很快，现在已经有几种特效药，还有了手术治疗的办法，许多患者的病情都能到控制，康复后都正常地生活和工作。Desmond是在服役期间被感染的，军队的医疗保险会支付全部治疗费用，我们一定给他用最好的药，你放心吧，我们会好好照顾他的，你现在需要做的，就是爱他、陪伴他，好吗？”

他相信这位德高望重的老医生不会骗他，知道现在结核病已经不再是死刑宣判书，或许他应该不那么难过了，可事实是，他的脑子依然乱的像有一大窝蜜蜂在里面嗡嗡作响，让他完全没办法思考，也不知道下面该怎么做。中年女beta护士长附身看着他的眼睛，温和地说道：“Smitty，Desmond现在最需要的人就是你了，你得镇静下来，才能帮到他——你愿意帮他好起来吗？”

这话果然比什么安慰都凑效。年轻的alpha惊惶的目光一下子安静下来，黯淡的冰蓝色眸子重新亮起勇气。他用力点点头。

护士长派了一名护士陪他回家为Desmond收拾了一些必要的个人用品，他们回到医院的时候，他的小医务兵已经醒了，老主任正在轻声和他说着话。他几乎是扑上去连人带被子抱住不放，差点儿掉下泪来。Desmond和往常一样柔顺地任由他抱了一会儿，直到护士过来轻拍了两下alpha的手臂，小声提醒他病人还需要休息，Smitty才恍然大悟，赶紧放开自己的丈夫，为他盖好了被子，然后拿手背轻摩着他的腮侧。Desmond琥珀色的大眼睛眨了眨，似乎是在努力理清思绪，等明白过来大约发生了什么，他唤了一声Smitty，大概是太虚弱，声音低到几乎听不见，他的丈夫赶紧凑到他脸旁，却被他无力地轻轻推开。

“戴上口罩，亲爱的。”

语气中并无责备，却有着不由分说的坚决，就像在钢锯岭的夜晚总不忘提醒他戴好钢盔。显然，刚才他不在的时候Desmond已经被自己的同事告知了病况。Smitty本能地想分辩他不在乎，可看到丈夫忧虑又疲惫的眼神就立刻把舌尖上的话咽了下去——他或许可以不在乎自己，可Desmond很在乎。

Alpha听话地系好了口罩，却固执地在被子底下又捉住爱人的手握紧了。Desmond朝他笑笑，柔声道：“刚才我已经跟医生谈过了，一会儿你去呼吸科，让医生给你做个LTBI排查。”**

“就不去。”年轻的alpha又露出了受委屈的大型金毛巡回犬一样的表情，滑坐到病床边的地板上，一头金发埋进他胸口的棉被，“你才不会传染我。”

Desmond心上一暖，他想像习惯的那样摸摸趴在自己胸前金灿灿的脑袋，可全身的力气都被方退的高烧抽走了，连手都抬不起来，只得叹了口气“发号施令：“必须去。”然后看到那双吧嗒吧嗒盯着他不放的蓝眼睛，还是不忍心，放软了声调拿出当年哄弟弟Hal的语气：“听话，Smitty。”

他年轻的丈夫在他怀里吸了一下鼻子，这让他就像个十几岁的大男孩，却努力拿出alpha的严厉口吻红着眼睛正色道：“你才是需要听话的那一个吧！从现在起，除了踏踏实实的休息，让自己快点好起来，你什么都不许惦记、谁都不许管，听见了？”

不像别的alpha，他们在一起后，Smitty从没拿过alpha的身份来压制他，这会儿年轻男人再怎么瞪眼，Desmond面前的也分明是一只因为被吓着了才威胁着亮出锋利牙齿、实际却依然是只温驯家犬的大金毛。Beta嗅闻不到信息素，但他总能感知到自己配偶的气场，与其说强势，更多的是强大，好像Smitty包裹着他送他来就医的那张大毛毯，带着发动机、烟草和雨后泥土的气味，让他觉得温暖又安全。

于是被凶了的小医务兵在病床上笑起来：“那，我答应你一定听你的话，可你也要听医生的话，去做LTBI排查，好吗？要知道你没事，我才能踏踏实实的休息呀。”

Smitty不情不愿地暂时放开他的手，被护士长押着去另一层楼的呼吸科做了排查，直到结果出来是阴性，Desmond悬着的心才放了下来。其实从醒过来，潜意识就支持着他强打起精神，要等着拿到结果确定Smitty没被他传染上。人一下子放松下来，就再也撑不住，当晚便又严重地发作了一次。Smitty想要抱住剧烈咳嗽着好像下一秒就咳断气的爱人，却被护士们强行拉开，关在了病房外面，甚至看不到他们会对Desmond做什么，这足以让对配偶充满保护欲的alpha抓狂，要拼命告诫自己不可以惊扰了里面的治疗让Desmond担心，才能勉强克制没有挥起铁拳去砸病房的门。等到病情稍微稳定，从里士满的陆军医院赶来的结核病专家给曾经的战地英雄做了更详尽的检查，这才发现病情甚至比他们之前估计的还严重的多——结核不但已经让他的一侧肺叶接近坏死，还严重感染了靠近肺部的肋骨。

Desmond是靠在Smitty怀里听到这个诊断结果的。最终诊断结果和治疗方案要出来的那个早晨，Smitty不是没想过要在Desmond之前先单独去见医生，然后斟酌是否把真实结果告诉自己的丈夫——很多alpha都会这样做，并将之视为对自己的omega或beta的“保护”。可Smitty比谁都清楚，Desmond绝不想要这种“保护”。哪怕重病缠身，小医务兵也一定会希望像在战场上那样，和他肩并肩一起面对。于是，他只是和往常一样带去一小束沾着露水的鲜花，还有Bertha为儿子做的牛奶软布丁，早早到病房照顾Desmond洗漱用餐。其实刚住院的第一天他这样做时，Desmond就拉住他的袖子说有护工会来做这些。Alpha却坚决而温柔地继续将盛了热粥的小匙送到他嘴边。

“我受伤的时候，战地医院不是也有看护兵？你又为什么为我做这些？”

一句话竟然就让他的小医疗兵再也无法反驳，乖乖地吃下了他喂的粥。

陆军医院的专家向他们解释了病情，因为Desmond也是医务工作者，还给他看了详细的化验数据和X光片。Desmond就和过去在医疗帐篷中镇定而仔细地查看伤员病历一样，平静地看完，然后静等医生给出治疗方案，只是在被子下面悄悄握住了丈夫的手。

 

——TBC——

关于设定：真实的Desmond Doss确实在莱特岛战役期间在岛上被传染了结核病，因为潜伏期长，直到1946年才确诊，经历了5年的治疗，失去一侧肺叶和5根肋骨，几年后又再次复发，并因为抗生素使用过量失去听力16年。

 

*法式咸派（Quiche）：17世纪起源自德法边境的烘焙食品，咸味派中食用最广的一种，被早期移民带到北美大陆，在美国和在欧洲都是家庭餐桌常见的主菜。  
** LTBI排查：潜伏性结核病（主要是肺结核）感染排查。结核病在潜伏期一般不会传染他人，但出现症状后立即带有传染性，呼吸道（飞沫）为主要传染途径，消化道为次要。直接暴露于病源的人群有1/3的感染几率。自40年代末50年代初，美国的医疗系统已经规定，和确诊患者共用卧室、厨房或每天接触时间超过8小时的，应尽早进行LTBI排查。


	4. Chapter 4

负责Desmond治疗的军医James Brown上尉给了他们两个选择：保守治疗，将不会有即刻的生命危险，但无法治愈，只是拖时间而已；另一个治疗办法是做手术切除掉肺部坏死的部分，以及被骨结核感染的肋骨，从以往手术成功的病例来看，复发率很低。Smitty虽然不懂什么医学，可到底脑子特别灵，事关Desmond又每个字都听得仔仔细细，立刻就发现了医生措辞中的可疑。

“等等……‘成功的案例’？”他警惕地问道，“就是说……还有不成功的？那如果不成功……就是……做了手术也好不了？”

Brown上尉看了一眼Desmond，医务兵表情平静，显然已经心知肚明，朝他微微点了下头，得到默许的军医于是坦言答道：“Ryker先生，一切手术都是以确保病人生命安全为最首要目标，但是我不得不诚实地告诉您，以往失败的同类手术病例中，病人的存活率几乎为零。”

“你是说——可能……可能根本没法活着下手术台？！”

“Smitty，honey，”向来比较冷静的beta轻轻拍了一下他的手背，“任何手术都有可能成功，也有可能失败。”

“您的丈夫说的对，Ryker先生，”军医从旁劝道，“我们最好在治疗中看到积极的那方面。要知道，战后成功的案例比率也在逐年增加。”

“有、有几成把握？”紧紧抿着嘴唇，Smitty几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句话。

“从全国范围的各个陆军医院综合统计数据来看，成功率是50%左右。”

竟然是这么残酷的选择，就像一场赌局，输赢几率总是各半。

——可这不是什么愚蠢的赌博游戏，这是人命啊，是他这辈子唯一爱过的人、爱着的人的生命啊！

Smitty下意识地双臂扣在Desmond胸前，将他往自己胸膛里贴得更紧，好像想让他离Brown医生越远越好，语气也一下子变得生硬：“不……你们会害死他的，Desmond不能做这个手术！”

受过专业训练的军医当然不是第一次遇见情绪激动的患者亲属，不以为忤，表情依然体恤温和，他看了一眼完全处于戒备状态的Smitty，尽管本身也是beta不会被信息素影响，此时年轻alpha乌云翻滚一般的强低压气场也足以让任何识趣的人主动避让。最后他还是对Desmond说：“我想你们一定需要一些时间商量一下，毕竟这是个很重要的决定。随时叫护士来找我吧，我傍晚时分才须返回里士满。”他站起身，离开之前从病历夹上拿下两张标准印刷的纸，轻放在病床边的床头柜上，“如果决定了，这是手术同意书，本人或alpha签字都可以。”

军医礼貌地带上病房的门，老式撞珠锁咔哒一声轻响只将可闻，却像一柄钢锤重重砸在Smitty心上。怀里的爱人动了动，在病床转过身跪坐着，与他四目相对，依然像这一年多来习惯的那样半捧起他的脸，用手指轻轻描摹着刚硬的骨线。Smitty抬手攥住了那只手腕——这场大病让Desmond更瘦了，他大手里攥着的几乎就是一把骨头，让他更加心痛如绞。就像要被夺取最珍爱的宝贝似的，他一把将那张手术同意书从床头柜上抢走，胡乱塞进自己的衬衫衣襟里，任何要拿它去给Desmond的人，就必须先放倒他这个alpha。孩子气的举动让他的爱人忍不住差点笑了，眼眶却一下子湿热。

“Smitty，”Desmond的语气还是如常平静，“如果不做手术，我最多只能活两三年。”

年轻alpha固执地按住自己的衣襟，低着脑袋使劲摇头。

“我知道这很难，亲爱的，可是你听到Brown上尉说的了，我们要看到积极的那一面，对吗？你看，我每天要遇到那么多病患，说真的，50%已经不算成功率很低的手术了。”他试着尽量温和地跟自己的丈夫讲道理。

他的爱人终于肯缓缓抬起头看着他，声音抖得厉害：“可是那么多病患，都不是你。”

没头没脑的一句话，Desmond却明白。他望进那双充满不安的冰蓝眼眸：“是的，他们不是我。这么说可能有违医者的职业道德……可我要比别的病患都幸运，因为我有你保护，我们有上帝保守，我从不害怕什么。”

年轻alpha显然没有预料到他会这样说，眼睛一下子瞪得老大，怔怔看了他好一会儿，Desmond也微笑着回望，终于，Smitty似乎相信了他听到的是真的，眼眶里分明漾着感动，却又随即垂下头，额头轻枕在Desmond肩上。

“可我现在保护不了你，Dossy，我该怎么做这种决定？……”他喃喃低语，“在我下定决心要向你求婚、做你的alpha之前，我从来不知道要对另一个人负责是怎么回事——其实就算求完婚了我也是不知道的，可是我愿意肩负起丈夫和alpha的责任，我想，‘到时候要是拿不准该怎么做，就想想如果换了Dossy，他会怎么做，毕竟他救过那么多人的命啊，责任心什么的，他最懂了’……我没告诉过你是因为怕你失望，怕你觉得我保护不了你，不是个称职的alpha，可我现在真的……真的不知道怎么办才好了……我们一起在战场上时，你一定也遇到过，要做出没法选择的选择？……”

Desmond抚摸着爱人肌骨结实的胳膊，即使重病缠身，此刻也满心安然。他知道自己找到了那个对的人。一个alpha总是怀着珍守圣物般的虔敬忠贞对待伴侣，分明用宽实肩膀为伴侣筑起坚稳城墙，却依然担心自己保护的不够好、做的不够多，这并不是因为那个alpha软弱，而是他爱的太深太强。

他当然祈祷过，求上帝让自己活下来——只有活下来，才能与Smitty白头偕老。此刻他知道了，眼前这个男人，就是上帝给他的回答和应许。

现在，他只需要让Smitty也这么相信。

“还记得96连编进咱们连的那个Liam吗？你对他很好的。”Smitty当然记得，在日本人第6次从96连手里将钢锯岭抢回去后，全连仅剩的十几个尚有作战力的兵士按上头的命令找到他们连的时候，那个来自怀俄明的小伙子几乎被刚刚经历的血腥残酷击垮，除了哆哆嗦嗦念叨着“他们是野兽……散发着恶臭的野兽……”连句整话都说不出来，Smitty递给他一支自己的香烟，看着战友抖得像触电的双手，又一言不发地替他将香烟点燃。后来Liam在日本人第七次从他们连手里抢回钢锯岭时受了重伤，是Desmond拼死救了他，为此小医务兵自己腹侧还挨了日本兵一刺刀，万幸有尸体做掩护，只是皮肉伤。

Smitty点点头：“那小子在后方医院刚能扶着点滴架爬起来，就去每个病房至少讲了十次你怎么拿战场上的焦土把他埋起来、然后自己躲在尸体下面，躲过了那些专门虐杀伤员的日本巡逻兵。”

“他在后方医院好起来了吗？”Desmond是真的又惊又喜——每次战事结束，他都会尽可能打听一下他救下的那些伤员的情形，至少是他认得的那些。钢锯岭战役伤亡实在过于惨重，战地医院和后方的同事都忙得头昏脑涨，只有一个负责伤员登记的医务士官依稀记得Liam是活着被推出手术室的，Desmond自己当时也受着重伤，后来就没再追问。今天才确知这小伙子劫后余生，有那么一瞬间甚至忘了这会儿谁是要跟死神恶战的人，心里只有对上帝的感激，随后，他看了看Smitty，又低头笑了。

“你知道吗，我在杰克森堡受的每一条技术训练都在阻止我把胸部中弹的重伤员脸部完全埋进滚烫的焦土里，我往可怜的Liam脸上扔土时，耳朵边上甚至都能听见医疗训练官骂人的大嗓门儿，‘Doss医务兵！你的TCCC常识都就着早饭吃了吗？！去给我对着墙军姿站好把MARCH内容全文背50遍！’”* Desmond难得露出淘气的一面，模仿着当年那位训练官浓重的芝加哥口音，让两个人都忍不住笑出了声。Smitty拥着他的小医务兵，情不自禁地轻轻摇晃着身子，好像抱着他坐在一艘看不见的小船上，沿着回忆的溪流漂回那段军营中的青春岁月……仿佛那些日子就是昨天，Desmond的笑声褪去了一些羞涩，却依然轻快温和，如同弗吉尼亚森林中轻灵跃过的小白尾鹿。

“可是啊……”Desmond在他怀里顿了一下，“真到了生死攸关的时候，MARCH记得再牢，也牢不过一个信念——这是我的战友，我一定要让他活下去，主啊求您帮我让他活下去！……不把他埋起来，Liam绝对会被日本人活活用刺刀扎死，把他埋起来，他也可能死于呼吸停止，但是也有一成希望，他能活下来，活到我把他送下钢锯岭，活到战争结束……所以上帝帮我凭着信念做出了那个选择，而不是凭着TCCC。”

有好一会儿，他们沉默着，没有一个人开口，只是那么安静地互相依偎着。Smitty想起新婚之夜，他手足无措像个十足十的傻瓜，而他善良的小鹿、他的天使，也是像今天这样温柔地谅解、安慰他，他记得那夜在甜谧灯光里，Desmond对他说：Smitty，你爱我，爱，就足够让你做对、做好。

他依然不信上帝，可他每一天都愈加相信Desmond，相信他们对彼此的爱。

——这是我的爱人，我的Dossy，我一定要让他活下去。

他不会对任何一个神或人祈祷，他只是对自己发誓。

Smitty从衬衫里缓缓掏出那份有点揉皱了的手术同意书，放在自己膝头用手指抚平整，然而钢笔拿在手里的时候，才察觉到自己双手冰凉，捏着笔杆的指尖僵硬发青。

温暖的掌心覆上他颤抖的手指，他转头，迎住爱人善解人意的柔软目光。

“我自己来签吧，Smitty。”

年轻alpha没立刻回答，只是无声地深深吸了一口气，顿了顿，然后拿起笔，飞快而一丝不苟地签下自己的名字，再将那份文件放回床头柜，望着Desmond的蓝眼睛已经平静下来，目光满是柔情，语气却无比坚定。

“我是你的alpha，你的丈夫，我会好好保护你，让你好起来，Dossy。”

 

五天后，Desmond在里士满的陆军医院接受了手术。为了不让他担心影响病情，Bertha虽不情愿还是答应了留在家里，只有Harold赶来陪Smitty。

很快就到圣诞节了，从等候室的窗口能清楚地看见医院主楼门旁那棵被当做圣诞树装扮起来的高大雪松，军中到底一切从简，圣诞树也不过是挂了些圆滚滚的玻璃枞球，只有银白和透明两色，有些枞球的蒂端可能是被病人或护士插上一支有鲜红果实的冬青或系了一枚红丝带蝴蝶结，没有彩灯和民间喜欢的五颜六色的装饰，可Smitty陪Desmond入院时第一眼看到就觉得比外头那些花里胡哨的圣诞树都漂亮。他当时就想跟Desmond说，今年家里还没买圣诞树，就也布置一棵和这差不多的吧，他知道自己的丈夫也喜欢素净简单的装扮，肯定会愿意的。可是他想了想，刻意地没有说，决定要等到Desmond做完手术再和他商量。

因为Desmond肯定会好好地从手术室出来的呀。

站在等候室里，他远远望着那棵挺拔的雪松，再次默默地这样告诉自己。

手术是上午十点开始的。别说早餐了，Smitty紧张得连一口水都咽不下去，可直到中午也没觉出一点儿饿，或许他的感官已经被最细微的响动和手术室门上那盏红灯占据了。过了午后，Hal快速跑去医院食堂买了个三明治回来吃，顺便也给他带了一份，Smitty摇摇头表示吃不下。Doss家次子叹了口气，心里也是七上八下的，好歹还能稳着自己，劝他的姻兄：“你多久没吃东西了，这样下去怎么撑得住？多少也要吃一些，不然我哥醒了，知道你这样胡过，你不怕咱家的医务兵下士训你啊。”

Smitty再次摇摇头，心思全在丈夫身上，想都没想就实实诚诚地回内弟道：“Desmond对我好得很，从不训我。”

Harold Doss一脸败给你们俩的表情，又立刻想到兄长其实待谁都是如此，这会儿却在手术室里命悬一线。他知道手术同意书是Smitty签的，说是姻兄，其实对方年纪比他还小好几个月，这会儿面上勉强撑得住，心里的压力岂是外人能感同身受的？同是alpha又同样当过兵打过仗，Hal明白，这会儿陈腔滥调的安慰派不上什么用，只会更给对方添乱。他叹了口气，希望表情别出卖了自己，故意做出不屑的口气揶揄道：“是啊是啊，知道他就会惯着你了，别那么得意好吗。”

Smitty知道Hal的好意，他疲惫地挑了一下嘴角作为感激的回应，忽然希望在部队从Lucky的破杂志看到的什么“相爱之人的心电感应”是确有其事，那此刻，手术室里的Desmond一定能听见他在为他加油打气——亲爱的，我的Dossy，你一定要好好地活下来，只要你活下来，你惯着我，教训我，我都欣喜若狂、甘之如饴。

傍晚时候天空开始飘起雪花，手术室门上的红灯终于熄灭。Smitty带着军事法庭上等待宣判的心情，几乎是一跃而起，忐忑不安地盯着迎上他走来的Brown上尉。看到军医摘下隔离口罩时露出的喜悦笑容和一个轻微而肯定的点头，漫天的雪都在他眼里融化成柔暖春水。

 

等真正万物复苏、春暖花开的时候，Desmond已经可以挽着丈夫的手臂，慢慢走到自家的门廊，然后坐在能晒到太阳的那张扶手椅上，从胸口到脚踝都被那条沾着发动机、烟草和雨后泥土气味的大毛毯盖严，微笑看着Smitty在他们的小院子里修剪草坪、在院墙边种下好几株他喜欢的花水木**。午后的温度已经有点高了，Smitty在阳光底下起劲儿地干了半天，衬衫领背处已经被汗水洇湿，他顺手脱下来搭在刷成雏菊蓝色的院栏上，只穿着一件部队里带下来的军绿色旧T恤，阳光落在麦色皮肤上，年轻alpha甩了甩一头流金般的短发，俊美强壮得像童话里的骑士。或许很快他就得把那些小时候听过的童话故事复习起来，准备讲给他们的孩子。想到这儿，Desmond有点儿不好意思，假装阳光晃了眼，抬手挡住半张脸。

“咱家的花水木一定是全林奇堡开花最漂亮的，”Smitty种下最后一株，满意地拍拍园艺手套上的土，跑上回廊跟他炫耀，然后口气忽然添了几分柔情，看着他笑道，“将来咱们的孩子们可以在花树边玩，跟他们爸爸学种花，他们一定都会喜欢的。”

丈夫竟与自己如此心神相通，Desmond真不知道是该惊喜还是该害羞。他只好扭过脸装作对门廊扶手上放着的茶杯花纹忽然产生了浓厚兴趣，避开Smitty逐渐热烈起来的目光，一难为情就格外绵软的弗吉尼亚口音却掩饰不了同样喜悦的期待。

“You don't know that, PAPA.”

那个对于Smitty完全陌生、过去只会让他愤恨鄙弃的称呼，此刻从爱人的口中半开玩笑地叫出，让他的心跳几乎是狂喜着飞跳了两下，然后甜成阳光下半融化的樱桃软糖。他在Desmond的扶手椅边半跪下，一头金发枕着爱人的双膝。

“'Course I do, DADDY.” ***

 

挺过了手术和随后漫长艰辛的恢复期，Desmond终于痊愈，最后一次复查结果也十分理想，只是本来就不怎么壮实的beta经历了这一遭，更加清瘦了许多，让镇上的婶子阿姨们都看不过去了，隔三差五就有好心的邻居送整个的苹果派、自家刚出锅的喷香炖菜过来给他们吃——当然，以往Doss医务兵（现在是Doss急救员）就是镇上人缘最好的一个。Smitty自然比她们还急着赶紧把他养胖，不过Desmond更惦记的是回医院上班。他是医务工作者自然也很清楚，失去了1/4的肺和5根肋骨，即使肺结核基本无复发之忧，他也不再能胜任高强度的急救任务。一向喜爱Desmond的老主任建议他不如请个长假，一边休养一边上上护校的课，考到护士执照——他在军队已经拿到了EMT资格证，好多内容几乎是一样的，可以少上一些课，只要参加考试就行；其他的课以他现有的医学知识和实践经验也不是特别难。

Desmond跟Smitty商量之后接受了这个建议。其实alpha不太愿意自己的爱人辛苦，现在汽修厂多添了改装二手车业务，生意扩大了一倍，收入也蒸蒸日上，Smitty又向来觉得养家是alpha义不容辞的责任，要是Desmond乐意在家歇着，他反而得乐得跳脚呢；可是他听现在当了中学老师的Teach说，肺结核康复后要想保持健康，心情很重要，而做点儿喜欢的事显然对心情大有好处，就同意了——当然，他还是假装着别扭了一下，Desmond为了哄他高兴，甚至主动色诱，给了他好多平常吃不到的甜头…… 第二天一早神清气爽地哼着歌下楼为软了腰趴在床上起不来的丈夫做早餐时，退伍兵因自己的足智多谋而窃喜，不知中士如果知道，会不会夸奖他战略战术上的才干。【作者：Smitty你想多了，中士知道不糊你一熊脸骂你蠢蛋列兵就是疼爱你了】

1948年夏天，已经拿到护士执照、脸颊也被他家alpha不遗余力喂得红润起来的Doss护士回到林奇堡公立医院，被分派到儿科急诊部工作。

 

这年花水木枝头冒出第一朵花苞的那天下午，从医院轮值回来的Desmond接到Hal的电话，他出院后没多久就娶了个beta女孩搬到了邻镇的弟弟喜气洋洋地告诉他，他和Smitty年底就要第二次当叔叔了——今天刚知道的，已经两个多月了。

他恭喜了弟弟，放下电话，对着客厅正墙上挂着的十字架祷告，感谢上帝再赐给Doss家一个孩子，并求主保佑弟妹孕期安好。

外面蕙风暖暖，天气不错。Desmond泡了一杯花果茶端到门廊，随意坐在台阶上，心里涌起一些带着哀伤的愧意。他所信的教义教导他，要真心为他人的喜悦而赞美，为所爱之人的平安而感恩，可刚才他为弟弟一家祷告时，并没能全心全意地感谢神，上帝啊，他甚至不能全心全意地只是高兴。那可是他唯一的弟弟，和他们小夫妻即将出世的孩子啊。

目光无意间落上院墙边枝繁叶茂的花水木，他还清晰记得Smitty种这些花儿时候的兴高采烈的样子，还有他们甜蜜的憧憬。

“将来咱们的孩子们可以在花树边玩，跟他们爸爸学种花，他们一定都会喜欢的。”

“'Course I do, daddy……”

可是雪白的四瓣花已快开第三次，他们的小院子依然宁静，而空旷。

 

————TBC————

关于设定：在电影中Desmond Doss将伤员埋进焦土躲过了日本兵的情节历史上真实发生过，并且Doss下士本人不止一次用这种办法隐蔽他无法立刻转移走的伤员。但是电影和真人的传记中都没提到那位（或那些）伤员的名字，我写的时候正好厨房随便开着的电视主角之一叫Liam，背景声音不断叫着Liam，就随手拿来用了:P 还有治疗Desmond的军医时虚构人物，我偷了纪录片“硫磺岛的H连大兵”里那位同是太平洋战区的上尉军医的名字来用……

*MARCH：美国陆军医务兵进行TCCC（战术作战伤员救护）训练时最基础的理论常识之一，它以军人最熟悉的“前进”（march）口号帮主医务兵记住实战抢救伤员时须依次检查和确保无碍的项目，按重要性分别是：大量失血（Massive Hemorrhage）、气道通畅（Airway）、呼吸（Respiration）、循环（Circulation）和头部创伤/体温过低（Head/Hypothermia）。 用土掩埋伤员头部可能造成气道不畅、呼吸受阻和脑损伤。

** 花水木是弗吉尼亚州的州花，深受民众喜爱。

*** 两人对话—— “你才不知道（孩子们是不是喜欢）呢，papa.”“我当然知道，daddy.” 这是两个人用未来孩子对对方的称呼调情+开玩笑。


	5. Chapter 5

他调到儿科急诊已经两年了。对小医务兵来说，只要能救死扶伤哪个岗位都会尽职尽责，不过看到天真可爱的孩子们得到救治和康复，当然让人心情格外舒畅；然而，每天看到别的父母与孩子亲密无间的相处，Desmond为他人家庭和乐由衷喜乐感恩的同时，也为自己至今未能如愿成为父亲而感到遗憾——而随着时间的推移，这遗憾中夹杂的不安也越来越强烈。虽说比起天生繁育能力极强的omega，beta——尤其是男性beta的受孕率相对低得多，可他认识的有alpha配偶的男性beta，也都在婚后一两年内就顺利怀上了宝宝。战后的小镇生活稳定安逸，几乎每个年轻的小家庭都在不断添丁加口，产科的人手这两年就没够用过，三天两头从儿科借调护士过去。像他和Smitty这样结婚4年多还杳无声息的，整个林奇堡恐怕也没有第二对了。  
Desmond恪守安息日会的教义，从不使用任何避孕措施；他们在婚前做过体检，除了一些战场上带下来的伤、Desmond体重有些过轻，两个人都健康得很，没有那方面的隐疾；别的omega和beta都担心结婚几年后alpha对自己逐渐冷淡，Smitty对自己丈夫的欲望却几乎点火就着——甚至不点也着，而且随着结婚时间越来越长，反而还有愈加热烈的趋势，简直快成了他甜蜜的困扰……

Desmond是医务工作者，遇到情形复杂的病例，习惯用筛除法诊断病因，筛来除去，只有那个他不想触及的可能性。

在护校上课备考护士执照时，他偶然在图书馆读到一份英国医学期刊上的文章，说英国某郡的几位全科医生虽分别在社会经济层次和生活环境差别极大的社区行医，却不约而同地发现自己社区内患过肺结核的omega和beta不孕比例高得惊人。然而那只是一份调查报告，没有什么科学论据，美国国内也没有听说过类似的发现，至少没有在公立医疗系统内通报，他们现下仍在使用的医学教材和参考书上列举的结核病后遗症中也都没有“不孕”这一条，于是Desmond没太往心里去。

或许——他有些难过地在心底承认——他是不愿更不敢往心里去，所以选择性地忽略掉罢了。今日听说弟弟即将再为人父，喜讯却忽然鸣响了他一直充耳不闻的警钟，心湖上翻涌而起的不止是担忧，还有着亏欠和愧疚。看看Smitty每次都把Hal的女儿驼在肩膀上、高高兴兴陪小姑娘玩的样子，就知道年轻的alpha多喜欢孩子。可Smitty从来不曾给过他压力，甚至在他偶尔提出疑虑时反过来开解他，回想Smitty轻轻松松宽慰他“我们都还年轻，孩子迟早会有”时的大大咧咧的笑容，Desmond知道，他的丈夫是真心相信这只是个时间和运气的问题。

然而他是有医学知识又比较年长的的那个，在心底他其实早就意识到了，这并不关于时间或运气。Desmond忽然觉得自己幼稚又不负责任，好像一个偷懒耍滑不做家庭作业又怀着侥幸告诉自己“或许老师明天会忘了检查”的坏孩子；而他糊弄的对象不只是自己，还有他的爱人、他的alpha，他本最该真诚以待的人。

或许是时候面对了，他可以自欺，却不能继续许给Smitty虚无的希望。

 

Smitty被叫到四十英里外的一个偏僻农场修理电力扬谷机，因为机器型号太老旧，跟他同去的汽修厂小学徒Carl开着车跑了远近三个镇才买到，耽误了大半天的时间。等着零件时农场主和妻子请他喝茶，在客厅看见两帧左上角钉了黑丝带的军人标准照并排放在桌上*，才知道这家的两个alpha男孩都在欧洲战场牺牲了。他看着两位老人和他们刚成年的omega女儿，想到了侥幸活着回来的Desmond、Hal和他自己，以及担惊受怕了三年所幸没失去任何一个孩子的Bertha。向来不善言辞的年轻厂主不知用什么话来宽慰这家人，只是在修好扬谷机后又默默主动帮他们检查了一遍所有农机，并给那台前灯破了不知多久的旧皮卡换上新的车灯、修理了一些零星小毛病，然后礼貌而坚决地谢绝了报酬。

虽然他叫Carl买零件时从镇上打电话回家告诉Desmond不回家吃晚饭了，开车驶回林奇堡的路上还是不自觉地加快了时速。尽管Desmond毫不介意、甚至不时鼓励他偶尔跟他自己的alpha朋友们去酒吧什么的地方放松一晚，Smitty对此却没什么兴趣，有什么能比回家看到他的Dossy更放松的？结婚四年里他没回家吃晚饭的次数一只手就能数过来，以致“看看人家Doss护士的丈夫！”成了镇上的omega和beta们抱怨鬼混到半夜才醉醺醺滚回家的alpha时的标准口头禅。  
他的小医务兵和每晚一样坐在卧室窗下那张铺了厚垫子的舒适藤圈椅内捧着圣经无声阅读，听见他上楼推开门的声音，习惯地站起身，朝他安静一笑。Smitty很满意地发现自己的一件厚绒衣松垮垮套在爱人身上，圈椅扶手上还搭着家里那条最暖和的大毛毯。尽管理智每每告诉他，Desmond显然比他懂得怎么照顾自己，可三年那场差点儿要了Desmond命的肺结核症发没给本人留下什么心理阴影，却让他几乎魔障了，外面凉风一起就得赶紧摸摸Desmond身上衣服够不够厚，一如当年战场上小医务兵睁开眼就先查看他有没有戴好钢盔。

Alpha脱下染着春夜寒气的皮夹克挂在卧室门后，才上前去将爱人搂进怀里。Desmond欠身与自己的丈夫轻吻。Smitty看了一眼放在床头柜上的圣经，笑着随口问：“念哪段呢？”

“约翰一书，‘爱里没有惧怕’。”** Desmond倚在他胸口，Smitty没看清他的表情，对方却忽然搂住了他的脖子，总是像小动物一样微凉的鼻尖蹭了蹭他颈侧，然后一串细碎的啄吻就沿着动脉的皮肤落下。不同寻常的热情渴求，让Smitty觉得皮肤之下血管里的血液陡然流快，心里好像有一丛小火苗腾地燃了起来。Desmond身上暖暖的，带着他熟悉的艾芙皂块茉莉香氛，细软棕发微乱，热水带来的蒸汽堪散，显然才洗过了澡。Smitty勉强克制着立刻将爱人推到在身后大床上的冲动本能，只揉揉那头短发。

“等等，Desmond……宝贝儿……让我去冲个澡……”

他身上都是谷屑和尘土，虽然Desmond肯定不介意，不过Smitty将肺结核康复护理手册上的注意事项倒背如流，绝不会在自己一身粉尘的时候亲近。***

这个澡洗出了当年军营里练出的速度。Smitty用力擦着头发再次走进卧室，看见Desmond和衣侧卧在床上，大半张脸都埋进他的枕头里，好像想把自己深埋进枕头上Smitty的气息，枕套一角还被他无意识地牢牢攥在右手手心。像个缺乏安全感的孩子一样蜷起双膝的姿态，长睫毛下半阖的双眼，轻而易举就能激起一个alpha与生俱来的保护欲，想将他拥进自己怀里悉心宠爱——更何况Smitty心里知道，习惯了救死扶伤角色的Desmond，无论在军队还是医院，向来都要在人前冷静钢强，如此柔软的姿态只曾也只会在他面前偶现。年轻的alpha将手里的毛巾往地毯上一丢，下一秒便已经在床上，欺身上前，用健壮身体倒下的暗影取代柔暖灯光，覆住了自己的爱人。Desmond从枕头里轻扬眼梢，朝他一笑，可能是洗澡水的温度有些过烫，双颊这会儿还带着潮红，Smitty一边低头吻上其中的一片红晕，一边不着声色地悄悄脱掉了他身上那件自己的厚绒衣，然后继续着手里解开贴身衬衣纽扣的动作，从身后抱住他，赤裸的宽厚胸膛紧贴着他薄薄的后背，灼热的呼吸撩在修长脖颈的敏感处。大约是察觉到紧贴他臀部的胯间，温度高于身体其他部位的巨物已经迫不及待地涨起，隔着两个人单薄的睡裤，硬硬地顶着他的臀缝摩擦，Desmond情不自禁地将手心里的枕套一角攥得更紧，这让他的丈夫在他颈后低笑出声。

“你要我的枕头，还是要我，嗯？Dossy……”故作轻佻的调笑间，一只大手已经滑进睡裤的裤腰，托住一侧圆润的臀瓣挑逗似的捏了一把。Desmond发出难耐的呻吟，难为情地将刚刚转过稍许的脸又埋回枕头里，假装没听见这羞人的问题。Smitty却好像打定了主意不放过他，手掌顺着光滑的大腿滑到身前，缓缓覆住了那已经微微抬头的漂亮性器，满意地听到Desmond发出猛噎了一下似的抽泣，微微闭着的眼角已经泛起生理性眼泪的水光，他坏心地将那小东西半握进掌心，有一下没一下地轻轻揉抚着，然后舔了一下爱人的耳垂，感觉到Desmond全身都开始发抖，连耳根后面都红了，就像他家果园里熟透的苹果，alpha再次低低的笑了，凑到耳边，这次换上了半诱迫半撒娇的口气。

“说啊，Dossy，你要什么，嗯？你要谁？”

空下来的那只手此时从头顶剥下了他的贴身衬衣，紧接着就抚上了胸口浅红色的小莓果。Desmond猝不及防地低呼了一声，在湿漉漉睫毛底下偷眼看他的眸子里已经带上了可怜兮兮的求饶神色，Smitty早已不是当年初次欢爱、青涩无措的毛头小子，两个人的默契已经让他很清楚丈夫的喜好和底线，这显然不过是生性保守的Desmond几乎每次交欢之前情难自禁的害羞。他毫不妥协地继续爱抚着上下两处最敏感之所，果然没两下就听到抽抽噎噎的低语，闷在枕头里几不可闻。

“要、要你……”

歪挑起右唇角邪邪一笑，正在胸前轻柔爱抚的手忽然只换做了带着粗糙枪茧的拇指和食指，捏住一颗娇嫩果实轻轻一拧：“要我什么？”

一瞬间，微痛的快感好像急速的电流，从那颗被折磨的小肉粒通透了整个胸膛，又麻又爽，然后邪恶的电流再次汇聚，一齐冲向身下让人羞于启齿的私密部位。Desmond猛地向上一仰，匀瘦的身体弯成天使翅膀的流线，仿佛要躲避那欺负他的手指，却没成想反而将自己往Smitty手里送得更多，让坐收渔利的对方舔舐着他的脖子吃吃地笑起来。察觉到今夜他的alpha兴致极好，恐怕不会那么轻易让他过关，他无助地红了眼眶。

“要、要你……要你给、给我……”

这实在太羞耻了。每次Smitty心血来潮，玩起这种“情趣”，都能成功地让Desmond化成一滩糖水——上上下下都是。看着被牢牢圈在自己怀里任凭抚弄、只能无力地扭几下腰作为消极抵抗的丈夫，alpha流淌在血管深处的征服本能得到了极大的满足，却依然“得寸进尺”。

“给你什么，Dossy？”

睡裤已经不知不觉间被褪下扔到床下，即使作为一名年轻力壮的alpha也超过寻常尺寸的硕大凶器这会儿像杰克森堡军营中心广场那根粗长旗杆一样顶戳着他股间的细嫩软肉，每一下充满色情意味的磨蹭都叫他发出一声泣喘，而没得到自己想要的话语刺激的alpha还像一根汤匙一样贴在他身后变本加厉地折腾。Desmond已经被他又舔又摸揉成一团半融化的黄油牛奶软雪糕，只有腿间的性器不受控制地高昂着，几乎快贴上他的小腹，硬得隐隐作痛，涨成粉红色的前端也汩汩淌出透明的情液。他难受极了，下意识地伸手想去抚慰自己，却被丈夫手疾眼快地按住了双手，牢牢钳在床衾上。Desmond咬着嘴唇哭出声来，下唇边的淡淡齿印终于让滚烫情欲中的alpha脑子一清，露出怜爱眼神，低头吻了一下他沾着泪花的微翘睫毛，不再强迫他说那说不出口的羞耻之词，笑了笑伸手拉开床头柜抽屉去摸润滑剂，一直倔强地不肯开口的beta却忽然软软抓住了他的手腕。

“Smitty……”

“我在呢，Dossy，”Smitty以为刚才那么一闹让Desmond有点怕了，赶紧低头吻着对方的唇角和鼻尖安抚，“我会好好疼你，宝贝儿。”

他的小医务兵却摇摇头，琥珀色大眼睛依然泪汪汪的，却充满信任，温柔地凝视着他，小声喃喃道：“让我……看着你的眼睛，Smitty。”  
Smitty愣了一下，过了两秒钟才反应过来爱人的意思。他心头一热，刚才还兴致盎然要逗逗小医务兵的玩心荡然无存，取而代之的是暖如春水的温情。小心地将依然侧躺在他身下的爱人半翻了个身，能够跟他正正对视，然后吻在那秀气鼻梁和眉心的交汇处：“你说了算， Dossy。”

相爱的人总是心有灵犀的。年轻的alpha其实也隐约觉出爱人今天的情绪有些异样，在如常充满温柔爱抚的细致润滑过程中，Desmond没像过去那样因为害羞拿手反挡住眼睛、只从指缝里偷偷瞧他，或干脆扭过头去闭眼不看，而是在枕上睁着一双水雾濛濛的棕眸，目不转睛地望着他，除了因为触及敏感点偶尔发出一声轻微的哼叫，却并没说一句话，这让Smitty多少有些不安，从爱人身下的隐秘穴口抽出沾满水性润滑液体的手指时，他仔细端详了一下Desmond的表情，看不出什么不悦或痛楚，只或许因为被情欲侵染，屋子里温度又偏高，脸颊红得有些发烫，却还算正常。他还是不放心地问了一句：“你还好吗，亲爱的？你知道的……如果你觉得不想，我们可以不……”

回答他的是环绕上后颈的瘦长手臂，和一个闪着泪光的软绵绵的笑。

“噢不，Smit，我们不可以，今晚不行，”他的小医务兵那双透明的漂亮棕眸中倒映着他的影子，睫毛轻轻晃动着，声音也微微有些发颤，“要我吧……”然后生怕他不答应似的，上齿磨着鲜红的下唇，轻声加了一句：“求你，Smitty。”

Desmond知道这一招向来是绝杀。果然，Smitty立刻一把拥住他，几近疯狂地亲吻他的嘴唇、脖子、颈窝，直到两个人都快断气了才肯放开，好像这样才能把刚才听到的那句话堵回去——Smitty Ryker这辈子对得起头顶上的星条旗，对得起衣柜抽屉里那一摞勋章，自认为也算对得起自己，唯独曾经对不起的就是他的丈夫。每次想起来军营那夜，他带头欺凌小医务兵，抢了他的圣经还逼他低声下气地恳求，他真恨不能Desmond的上帝立时显灵，把那晚他打在小医务兵脸上那一巴掌千倍万倍还到他身上来。他决定要跟Desmond在一起时就发誓，再也不那样犯混，再也不让他的小医务兵开口对他说“求你”。

当然，也包括现在。

左腿被温柔地架起、放在爱人宽阔的肩膀上时，Desmond伸直了手臂，想触摸对方的脸，却因为姿势的关系够不到，Smitty赶紧探身上前，脸颊蹭进他左手手心里，看到Desmond好像舒了口气似的轻叹一声，眼神也再次迷蒙起来，他扶着早已忍得发疼的性器，缓缓将自己沉入那片温暖的极乐海洋。

Desmond随着爱人的每次律动冲上高端入云的雪峰，又潜下深不可测的热泉，身下隐秘甬道内壁的每一丝细腻肌理都热烈地欢迎着熟悉的征服者，几乎严丝合缝地包裹着那柄利刃上每一条狰狞爆起的深青筋脉和血管，哪怕被贯穿厮磨的力道碾擦得全身颤抖不停，就像他的心里，每一寸都属于Smitty，渴望着他，纠缠着他，永远不愿放开。或许是知道需要在最短时间内做出决定——最好就是明天，今晚Desmond格外想被爱人以最直接和原始的方式再次占有。他们早就属于彼此，对彼此的爱深信不疑，无论结果是好是坏，他确知Smitty待他也不会因此不同。如果他连这点信任都不给自己的爱人，那么也不配再口称自己爱他。可理智明知如此，心里还是悄悄地不安、默默地疼，只有当Smitty将他紧拥入怀，两人赤裸的身体温柔又热烈地纠缠在一起，他才能从最清晰和直白的感官获得真切的安全感。

 

晨光渐渐将他们卧室点缀着奶白碎花的三叶草色窗帘浸晕成一种半透明的灰白色，预示着今天将是一个不太让人愉悦的阴天。Desmond盯着卧室的天花板，枕边人睡梦中的呼吸沉稳安详，一条胳膊霸道地横扣在他胸口，眼角微扬起一个满足的笑意，大概是做了什么好梦吧……那个梦里会有一个长得酷似他们两人的可爱孩子吗？

他悄无声息地吻了一下爱人的金发，终于下了决心。

趁着今天上中班过午才须去医院，清早他在家门口吻别了去汽修厂开工的Smitty，就折回屋里，反锁了卧室的门拿起电话，拨通了里士满的陆军医院。曾经的主治医师Brown上尉在电话中听完了他因为尴尬而刻意简短的诉询，似乎并没有表现得特别惊讶，语气中更多的是他并不太想得到的同情，这让他有一种不祥的预感。

“是的，有些患者确实在后来的生活中遇到了这样的困扰，”好心的医生着重强调了“有些”，并立即补充道，“但事实是，也有很多患者并不是因为结核病，而是其他一些原因或疾病暂时未能受孕——一些完全可以根治、远没有结核病那么严重的小毛病。”

Desmond很明白并感激医生的善意，他稳了稳情绪，尽量以一个医务工作者而不是病患的态度问道：“有什么办法可以确定是不是结核病导致的吗？”

“目前有一种新的探查手术，可以检查结核是否影响到了子宫内壁，没有什么创口，尽管还是得做全身麻醉，你只需要留院观察24小时。这种技术还没有大规模应用在实践医疗，我们州只有弗吉尼亚大学附属医院和陆军医院可以施行，我可以马上为你预约出这个周末的床位，但你最好跟你的alpha商量一下，再决定是否来里士满接受检查。”

意料之中的，当天晚饭后，Smitty还没听完，下意识的第一反应就是反对——又不是结核病复发，没事儿好好的又去做什么手术？上次也是去同一间医院给同一个军医做手术，他命都快被吓走半条，看着新婚不久的丈夫毫无血色地被从手术室里推出来，他几乎能听见自己的心碎成一片一片噼里啪啦掉落到医院走廊地板上的声音，一次还不够？Desmond耐心解释了半天手术几乎没有伤口、连缝合都不需要，一个周末就能完全恢复，比切除扁桃体伤害还小……Smitty还是固执地摇摇头，双手按住他的肩头，盯着他的眼睛认真地说：“别胡思乱想了，你什么缺陷都没有，几次复查不是都很健康吗？我们还都这么年轻，有孩子是迟早的事，就是没有，我也不在乎。”

“可是我在乎。”Desmond说了半天，也有点着急了，眼中又带上了受伤的小鹿般委屈的神色，“我爱你Smitty，所以我想给你一个完美的家，没有遗憾，没有残缺。哪怕真的是天意不能如此，也至少让我明明白白，到底是为什么，好吗？”

到底Smitty还是见不得他难过心急，最终投降，不情不愿地答应了。护士为Desmond做术前准备的时候，已经和他们夫夫二人都很熟识的Brown军医将Smitty单独叫到病房外，犹豫了一瞬，还是像下了很大决心似的开了口：“Smitty，我得跟你说实话，虽然医生的职业准侧是遵从医学客观，不介入病人的感情和家事，但其实……我告诉Desmond可以通过这个探查术知道结核病是否会与你们至今没能当父亲有关时，我——我犹豫过的。”

Smitty一惊，几乎是跳了起来：“手术有危险是不是？！我就知道——”

“不不，我不是那个意思，”医生赶紧安抚他，“手术本身并没有什么大风险，几乎称不上‘手术’，就是个复杂一些的检查而已，危险的是……”这位好心地的军医顿了顿，“危险的是结果可能带来的后效。”

“您……什么意思？我不懂。”年轻的alpha懵了。

“这么说吧，我不是第一次为类似的病人施行这个探查术了，也不是第一次获知检查结果，那些得到坏消息的伴侣，反应不尽相同……”军医打量了一下他的表情，谨慎地选择着措辞，“当然，有一些病患的alpha，是非常棒的人，一如既往地爱他们的伴侣，并更加体贴照顾，不过也有很多……”上尉无声地叹了口气，目光落在右脚边的地板上，似乎不太想回忆当时的尴尬场景，“Desmond是个好人，Smitty，我遇见和治疗过很多士兵，他们中不乏英雄，但Desmond……他不但是个英雄，勇士，也是我认识的最善良美好的人之一，我希望他过得好……有时候，并不是所有事都知道得一清二楚才过得好，而是相反……”

Smitty一下子明白了。冰蓝色的眼睛因为军医将他同那些垃圾alpha相提并论而本能地腾起怒火，不过在对方来得及察觉之前，他立刻清醒地控制住了。毕竟，这位好医生的担心也不是全无道理，大概也是真的看多了类似悲剧……然后他倒是有些不合时宜地骄傲和庆幸，他家小医疗兵果然是天使来的，接触过的人几乎没有不喜欢、不想维护他的。

“医生，或许您听说过，我丈夫在冲绳，钢锯岭那场血战，就凭着一双手，救了75个人。”

“当然，军队里每个人都知道啊。”

年轻的alpha淡淡一笑：“但您或许不知道，那75个人里，最后一个被他冒着日本兵的扫射、抱在怀里跳下悬崖救活的人，就是我。”

Brown上尉果真惊呆了，愣在那儿半天不知如何回答。Smitty将身子挺的笔直，看着对方的眼睛，一字一句，平静而清晰。

“如果没有Desmond，我早就该死在钢锯岭上了，这条命本就是他拼了自己的命从地狱硬抢回来的，从他抱着我跳下悬崖那一秒算起，我这5年都是多活的、白赚的，每一天，每一个小时，每一分钟，都是他的，今后也是如此。我不是为了生孩子跟他在一起，甚至不是为了我自己，只有一个心思，一个目的，就是要爱他，对他好。”

“他救了太多的人。他救了我。现在，我要好好保护他。”

 

Desmond从麻醉药效中渐渐苏醒过来时，窗外正是午后，春日的阳光洒满病房的窗棂，隔着白纱窗帘，依然暖暖地微微刺痛了他的眼睛。然后映入眼帘的就是一动不动紧张盯着他看的Smitty。他的alpha眼圈有点发红，或许是起了个大早送他进手术室，又在床边陪了他大半天没得休息的缘故。见他醒来，Smitty露出一个惊喜又释然的微笑，赶紧按了床边的电铃，让赶过来的护士去叫Brown上尉，然后在被子底下一下子找到他的左手，用自己宽大的双手紧紧握住了，握得那么紧，甚至让手上的婚戒铬痛了他，就像生怕失去他似的。有那么一会儿，Desmond因为麻醉药余效头晕目眩，甚至记不起来自己为什么又再次躺在了似曾熟悉的病房里，随即，药效渐消后下体隐隐发麻的微痛让他清醒了大半。他知道，这种检查几乎是立刻就可知结果的，Brown医生在这么长的时间内，必然已经告知了他的丈夫。于是，他用几乎是恳求的疑问眼神望住了Smitty。

将他的手握得更紧，Smitty低下头，重重地吻了一下他戴着婚戒的无名指，轻声的，却用婚礼上那般郑重的口吻，看着他的眼睛对他说：

“我爱你，Dossy，一直都爱，永远都爱。”

Desmond怔怔地呆了几秒钟，随即明白了。

Smitty一直没有松开他的手，也没把温柔又坚定的目光从他身上移开，直到Brown上尉被护士引来为他做术后检查，告知他手术过程平安无事，然后语气尽可能柔缓地向他说明了那个他其实已经知道的结果。

结核感染造成的疤痕组织已经覆盖了超过2/3的子宫内壁，受精卵无法正常着床——这意味着他们无论多努力、多期望，也永远都不会有自己的孩子了。

——TBC——  
关于设定：结核病与不孕的直接关联直到40年代才被发现，主要直接致病原因是输卵管和子宫内膜结核，感染源来自肺结核。50年代初的《柳叶刀》曾经有学者发表过在英国某地区的统计，患过肺结核的年轻女性不孕几率是平均人群的数十倍，但40-50年代初尚未明确定义子宫内膜结核这种疾病，只发现当肺结核感染子宫导致其内壁形成大量永久性疤痕组织时，会导致受精卵无法正常着床，从而无法受孕。50年代初投入应用医学的探查术可以用来检查和发现这种疤痕组织，但当时无法医治。现在的医学条件下，中轻度的病情可以通过药物+手术治疗恢复生育能力。

* 一些东欧和北欧地区的军人家庭有在阵亡亲人军装标准照右下角或左上角斜钉一条黑色丝带摆奉以示哀悼和缅怀的传统，这个传统被这些地区的移民带到了北美，但进入20世纪末沿用的民众已经很少了。（在美剧《兄弟连》E08可以看到一位阵亡的德军将领遗孀家有这样的细节）

** 爱里没有惧怕；爱既完全，就把惧怕除去，因为惧怕里含着刑罚，惧怕的人在爱里未得完全。——约翰一书4:18

*** 肺结核病人即使痊愈，呼吸器官尤其是肺也已经严重受损，生活中需要严格注意，不能暴露在粉尘污染中。


	6. Chapter 6

按照陆军医院的规定，这种小手术是不允许家属陪住的。Brown上尉看看从知道结果后就一言未发的Desmond，在Smitty送他出去时转身拍拍年轻alpha的手臂：“今晚负责的住院医师是我的学生，我会去打个招呼，你留下陪他吧，Smitty。”

那天剩下的时间里，Smitty能为Desmond做的也真的只有陪伴而已。他知道自己不擅长温言软语，这种敏感的时候硬要说什么安慰之辞倒很可能讲错了话适得其反，于是只坐在床边，在被子底下攥着爱人的手——那双清澈的琥珀色眼眸凝神望了他一会儿，虽然还是没说话，温沉哀静的目光却像利剑刺痛他的心，唯一让他稍不那么难过的是，Desmond始终没有挣开他的手。可能是因为护士随后过来给他的止疼药，床上的人很快又睡了过去。这或许是件好事。Smitty甚至有些天真地暗暗希望等明早一觉醒来，Desmond就会忘记这个糟糕的周末，可以当做一切都没发生过。

他坐在病床边的沙发椅上注视着爱人的睡颜，战时的记忆又像电影画面一样回放。他和小医务兵躲在同一个散兵坑里，轮到他守夜时他也总是像现在这样久久地望着对方的脸——那张巴掌大的脸庞和所有士兵一样，被炮火熏得肮脏黝黑，还浸黏着伤员甚至死人的血，几乎看不出分毫那原本稍偏白皙的蜂蜜色皮肤，可对他来说，那短暂宁静的睡颜就是血腥杀戮场之上唯一的纯净甜美，如同自弗吉尼亚阳光灿烂的种植园漂洋过海轻轻落在他掌心的一片苹果花花瓣儿。那时候他无声地握紧了步枪，好像下意识地要捍卫这美好睡颜的主人，心里悄悄决定着，等打完了仗，要不惜一切追到这小玉米杆，然后谋个正经差事，给他买下一所温暖的小房子，卧室里有舒服的大床，他会像在战场上一样继续保护他的小医务兵，每晚都看着这张苹果花一样甜的脸入睡……

半梦半醒地迷糊着，病房外走廊上砰的一响让他从沙发椅上一跃而起，本能的反应是右手立刻到身侧抓了一把——当然是空的，没有什么步枪。不会再有了。这时他听见外面不远处夹杂着咒骂的痛呼、护士们急匆匆赶来的脚步声，以及Brown上尉那位年轻的住院医学生在小声责备某位病人不该半夜偷偷跑去走廊角落里吸烟摔伤了自己，再用了两三秒钟他才清醒地意识到，自己正在距太平洋战场万里之外的美国陆军医院，而战争早已结束。

Smitty松了一口气，就立刻转头去看Desmond，发现他的丈夫正静静地看着自己。Desmond显然不是刚被外面的动静惊醒，一双眼睛在仅透着些许月光的病房里亮得清澈。Smitty赶紧坐在他床沿上，伸手要开床头灯，却被轻轻拽住了衣袖。

“陪我躺一会儿，行吗？”

他的小医务兵往另一侧床沿挪了挪身子，将病床空出来一大半。尽管其中的一个人很瘦，医院的普通单人病床也确实不是为两个成年男子睡在一起设计的。Smitty怕挤着Desmond，犹豫了一下，不过看见Desmond似乎有点儿黯下来的眼睛，立刻就甩掉鞋子和衣上床，把爱人裹严实了，自己胡乱搭上一点被子边角，然后将他的小医务兵圈进怀里，而Desmond也像一只寒夜里冻得发抖的小鹿，本能般地紧紧依偎着温暖的来源。Smitty吻了一下那头柔软棕发的发顶，轻声抚慰。

“睡吧Dossy, 我就在这儿 (I am just here)。”

记忆在一刹那回到5年前的钢锯岭，也是月光微许的春夜，彼时还没有成为他另一半的战友笨拙地安慰从噩梦中惊叫着醒来的他。那时，让他觉得安心的并不是“枪就在这儿”，而是拿着枪守护他的那个人；时过境迁，枪早就不在了，可那个人一直都在，从未食言。

一腔热血的大男孩曾为他紧握了冰冷的钢枪，而现在，温柔沉默的男人向他捧献出热烈的生命。

几个小时前刚被确证的那个残酷现实依然噬虐着他的心，让他觉得疼痛，不过潜意识里，他却从没觉得像此刻这般安全。右手紧紧攥着Smitty的衬衫衣襟再次睡着时，他没察觉到滴落在他手背上的温热泪水。

 

翌晨，Brown上尉带护士来为Desmond做了检查，宣布一切正常可以出院时，Smitty只觉得一块大石头终于从心口挪走了。他感谢了上尉，送对方离开病房就立刻开始动手收拾他们简单的行李，几乎用上了在部队里整理装备的速度。Brown军医是位善良可靠的朋友，不过Smitty再也不打算让Desmond来这间医院见他了，至少不能是以病患的身份。

Desmond难得没有提出帮忙，穿戴整齐了就安静坐在床沿上看着他收拾。等一切就绪，Smitty走过来摸摸爱人的脸颊，语气带着轻快的笑意：“Well，准备好回家了吗，宝贝儿？”

缓缓抬起头，仰望着他的眼底晃动着一抹不易觉察的水光，Desmond在得知检查结果后第一次主动开口说话，却是喃喃地轻声道：

“对不起……”

一头柔软棕发的脑袋随着微微颤抖的尾音迅速垂下，仿佛失去了勇气来正视Smitty，或他可能的回答。然而下一秒，那双他再熟悉不过的冰蓝色眼睛却在他鼻尖正下方、离自己的双眼不过三四厘米的地方，毫不妥协地正正望进他的瞳孔。他在那深沉目光里读到爱意，疼惜，些许不加掩饰的震惊，却毫无责备。

“‘对不起’？！” Smitty单膝跪在他脚尖的地板上，或许因为太激动，有些握痛了他放在膝头的双手，喃喃地重复着他刚才的道歉，像是咬着牙说出每个字，“‘对不起’，你救了我的命？‘对不起’你爱了我？还是‘对不起’你待我这么好？”

Desmond摇摇头，错开视线，朝着床脚的空气轻声说：“你也救过我、爱了我、善待着我，你配得一个圆满的家庭，Smitty，我——我给不了你这个。”

温暖的掌心抚上他的左腮，轻轻用力，使得他不得不稍稍转头，再次正对自己丈夫的视线。那双蓝眼睛里的神情，认真到固执。

“你已经给了。”

他的小医务兵皱了眉，悲伤又困惑地看着他。Smitty捧起他的双手，放在自己胸口，就像在那个初夏黄昏向Desmond求婚时那样：“有你，家已经圆满了，别的，我什么都不要。”

 

Desmond试图轻轻抽出自己的手，然而Smitty把他的手按得太紧，他稍微尝试了一下就放弃了，只得轻叹一声：“你喜欢孩子，Smitty。”

“喜欢也不一定非要自己生出来，Hal的孩子也是Doss家的后代，我当自己的亲生女儿一样喜欢。”

Desmond咬了一下嘴唇，声音依然小到几乎听不见：“圣经上，主说，‘你们要生养众多，在地上昌盛繁茂’……孩子是神的赐福……”*

他忽然觉得丈夫的掌心一凉，职业性的警觉使然，他立刻抬头担忧地望向Smitty，发现那双本来清朗的蓝眼睛蒙上了阴影。他的爱人从地上起身，紧挨着他，并排坐在了床沿上，深深吸了口气：

“You don't know that, Desmond.”

或许是这句平常只有自己才会说的话，这次是从爱人嘴里说出来的，让Desmond有些诧异。他下意识地歪着头，睫毛轻颤了两下，依然是那样忧心忡忡地看着自己的丈夫。

“说到‘生养众多’，我那把亲生儿子扔在孤儿院门口的omega母亲最有发言权了。”年轻alpha显然想尽量让自己的语气只有嘲讽和不以为然，却无法自持地流露着伤恸和愤怒，“我还有三个姐姐，一个哥哥，一个还没断奶的妹妹，我们都不是同一个父亲——我不知道她以前是不是还生过更多，或者扔掉我之后会不会再怀上哪个和我生父一样垃圾的alpha的孩子。两个omega姐姐被她卖去了不三不四的地方，beta哥哥和姐姐很小就送到富人家当仆役，alpha儿子对她来说大概是没什么用吧，就干脆扔在孤儿院门口。我还记得小妹妹也是个omega，所以大概我被扔掉后，她的结局也和那两个姐姐一样，如果没有活活被那女人饿死的话……”

Desmond一下子就呆住了。他只知道Smitty的母亲在他五岁那年将他扔在孤儿院，却不知道自己的丈夫除了母亲还有其他亲人，并且命运同样凄楚，而omega女孩们的遭遇还更令人发指。那一刻他甚至忘记了正困扰着自己的不幸，满心都在为Smitty和他可怜的异父兄弟姐妹们难过。或许时间过于久远，他的丈夫似乎并没有他这样因初知的震撼而生的悲悯情绪，只是坐在他身边，右手的手指扣着他的左手，继续说道：

“我尊重你的信仰，Desmond，虽然我不信你的上帝，不过你让我真的相信圣经上写的多半都是好道理，教人善良正派，就像你一直待别人的那样；可是，就这条我没法同意，也不愿你因为这么句傻话背上什么负担。亲爱的，生孩子、生很多，并不见得是‘赐福’，对孩子本身和他们的父母都不见得是，生了一窝孩子的父母也并不比一个没生的伴侣高一等。我们是不会有自己的孩子，可你想想因为我们当年上战场去保卫国家，多少美国儿童可以安安心心地生活，不用每夜睡前都担心第二天一早小日本就打到家门口杀人放火，我们为这个国家那么多孩子所做的，并不比有亲生子女的父母们少啊。”

这下Desmond是真的一句话也说不出了。他甚至不知道哪个让他更震撼：Smitty一直埋在记忆的坟墓里没有告诉过他的身世，还是在他都没有察觉的时候，他的alpha已经悄悄地成熟起来，成为一个如此思维沉着、心怀宽厚的好男人——当然不是说之前的Smitty不好，不然他们怎么可能相爱并结合，不过似乎就在昨天，他记忆里的alpha还是个忠诚勇敢、却带着几分毛头小伙儿的冲动，遇到为难烦心的事还时常要他拥在怀里安抚开导的大男孩；才几年的功夫，和他在一起时还没到合法饮酒年龄的青年已经可以在遇到如此重大变故时独当一面，并反过来成为开导和劝慰他的那个人，让他觉得如此安心。他决定要接受检查得知真相前夜，特意反复诵读圣经上“不要惧怕”的教导，可他这时才忽然意识到，从知道真相到现在，他虽然难过，却从来没有一分一秒觉得惊恐害怕，并不是因为圣经，而是因为Smitty在他身边，给予着他无条件的、没有丝毫改变的爱和支持。当年的大男孩是什么时候彻底成长为磐石般坚固可靠的alpha的呢？或许是他三年前生病的时候，或许是这两年汽修厂的生意越来越大需要他更加谨慎持重，又或许是他们的小侄女出生后成为叔叔的责任感……Desmond注视着那张曾经略显青涩生硬、而今棱角越发清晰却柔和起来的面容，欣慰的同时又觉得愧疚，这些渐微而美好的改变，Smitty为了他一直努力做得更多更好的努力，他竟然都没有注意到，或许很长一段时间里，他太渴望孩子，却忽视了身边他最应该重视的人。

上帝已经赐给了他最珍贵的东西，而他却还在固执地乞求更多，这让他想起当年在钢锯岭上，他以为Smitty已回天乏术，在断崖边含泪质疑他的神：“主啊……你要我怎么办呢……我不明白，也听不到你啊……”然后在下一秒钟就听到了不远处受伤战友“医务兵！救救我！”的哀嚎。他的神曾经用那样的方式告诉他，孩子，我听到你的祷告，我现在要你去救更多的人。他明白了，现在神也用另一种方式告诉他：用你全部的心意去爱这个男人，感激和珍视他为你做的一切，与他相伴偕老——这是我给你的赐福。

被他怔怔地看了好久，Smitty以为爱人心里还在挣扎着没法接受这个现实，正想再开口劝解些什么，却被忽地环腰抱住，Desmond几乎是把自己撞进他怀里，扑得又狠又猛，以至于他的肋骨都隐隐作痛，可心底那片阴霾却一瞬间烟消云散，雨过天晴。他回抱住Desmond，感觉到自己怀抱中瘦瘦的肩膀抽动得厉害，胸口渐渐蒸腾起温凉的水汽，无论是他们二人闲聊往事，还是落户在林奇堡后听家人朋友们说起，他知道Desmond极少哭泣。刚上中学三年级就被迫辍学进木材厂做工帮母亲支撑起经济危机中摇摇欲坠的家时Desmond没有哭，被醉酒的父亲毒打时他没有哭，刚刚拿给母亲要为弟弟缴学费的薪水被父亲抢走换了酒精时他没有哭，在军营因为不肯拿枪被各种欺凌侮辱他也没有哭……甚至泪水就在眼眶里打转，也要仰起头，不能让眼泪掉下来。Smitty懂得这种滋味。他和Desmond都是几乎没有童年的孩子，上天从他们那里夺走学校、糖果和欢笑的同时也夺走了眼泪，他们没有哭的权利，无法负担软弱和善感，必须要学会忍疼，学会不哭。他想，或许Desmond和他一样，从来没有痛痛快快地哭过一场。现在Desmond有他，他会保护他的爱人，他的小医务兵可以自由自在地用眼泪宣泄难过委屈，没有人胆敢想一想去欺负他或嘲笑他，Smitty绝不会允许这种事儿发生。

因此，他没有劝Desmond不要哭，只是温柔地轻拍着他的后背，有一下没一下地帮他用手指梳理着头发，和声低语道：“想想你每天在医院里医治和安慰的那些小病患，想想我们去打仗、去吃苦，保护了的那些儿童，还有因为你冒着生命危险从战场上、从尸体堆里救出伤员而没有成为孤儿的那些战友的子女……Desmond亲爱的，他们都是你的孩子，我们的孩子，他们的生命里都有着你的爱呢。”

回答他的是怀中闷在两个人的衣物布料里呜呜的哭泣声，而这次Smitty知道他的丈夫不是因为伤心或纠结，这样就好。他只是继续节奏柔缓地轻拍着对方的后背，吻着那头柔软的棕色发丝，轻声哄着他的爱人：

“没关系的Dossy，哭出来就好了，就过去了，然后我带你回家。我陪着你呢，我哪儿也不去。”

 

Desmond以为从此的生活就是他们两个人了，相亲相爱，简单宁静，或许等他们到了暮年会觉出些冷清，不过现在他们只要专心享受和感激彼此的陪伴就好。他是基督徒但也是医务工作者，懂得医学现实的不可逆性，也懂得真正的信徒不能无知可笑地祈祷“无上的主啊！求您让二加二不等于四吧”**，而只能祈求主赐予他宁静的心，来接受不能改变的事 ***——他能感觉到那份宁静已经安植于心，并感恩祷告得神听允。

因此，在初秋第一场夜雨过后那个清晨，Desmond听到婴儿的啼哭声时，有好几分钟都坚信自己是在做梦。

他考护士执照时在课本上读到过，梦境有一半以上不由大脑控制，并非日有所思。他想这个梦一定就是这一多半情况中的。他已经很长时间不再想有关孩子的任何事，甚至找了些借口换开了暂时借调到产科的排班，如果是因为日间所想才做的梦，那梦里绝不可能有婴孩。可是那哭声那么近，简直就像在他们的房子里，让他连继续装睡也很难，只能被迫睁开眼睛，屏住呼吸竖起耳朵，可哭声又在这时消失了。

幻听吗？或许潜意识里还是希望能成为父亲、能给Smitty一个长得像他的孩子吧，想得太多太久，甚至出现幻觉……他有些难受地翻了个身，感觉到动静的Smitty在梦里下意识收紧了搭在他腰际的手臂，迷迷糊糊地唤了一声Dossy，alpha强大又温暖的气息让他心里好过了一点，正要再睡，哭声再次响起，这一回，比刚才更要清晰。

——不是幻觉！

Desmond一下子彻底清醒了，蓦地坐起来，伸手拍拍丈夫：“醒醒，Smitty！外面有人！”

Smitty向来睡得又深又甜，可只要Desmond有点动静他立刻就会醒。alpha几乎只用了半秒钟就掀开被子一跃而起，第一个动作便是本能地将自己的爱人挡在身后。Desmond轻拍了一下对方的手臂：“我没事，Smitty，是外面，你听是不是有孩子在哭？”

“孩子？”他的丈夫显然懵了一下，定了定神，轻步跑到床边将窗帘掀起一条小缝往外头看。九月初的清晨六点，天边刚透出带着一抹玫瑰色的暗白，街道对面的房子都还朦朦胧胧的看不太清。而小镇的宁静，却被一阵阵婴儿的啼哭打破了。

他们和左邻的宅院之间有一小块空地，所有权属于邻居，没有派什么用场。他们从里士满回来的第二周，邻居全家要搬去底特律，得卖掉宅地，Smitty便以很便宜的价格买下了那块空地。他将空地扩进自家原本的院子，在新地一角盖了工具间，剩下的开辟成一个迷你菜园。生长在乡间、显然比他更擅长农活的Desmond几乎是欢欣鼓舞地承担了大部分播种培育的工作，自他病后就几乎不许他在家里干什么体力活的丈夫这次竟然没阻拦，只是在旁边帮忙，这让Desmond很开心；却不知这正是Smitty的意图所在，想让他有点喜欢的事情做，别再胡思乱想。因为他们都有忙碌的日间工作，扩建只得周末空余时间进行，进展得不快，四分之一的围墙还是临时木板，身手敏捷之人翻墙进来并不是太难，只是小镇民风淳朴，战后居民又大都安居乐业，他们都没太在意。所以比较警觉的Smitty首先想到的是有人从那道木板墙翻了过来欲行不轨，不过……偷东西还带着婴儿，这并不合常理啊。

“呆在卧室，Desmond。”低低叮嘱一声，alpha从床底下拎出一根杉木球棒。有时他会从汽修厂拿百八十美元的现金回来，第二天一早带上直接去附近的城市购买零配件，Hal曾经要送他一杆好枪——“你偷偷藏在我哥找不见的地方嘛”，Smitty知道差点儿冲动之下一枪打死亲生父亲是Desmond一生无法摆脱的阴影，他也发过誓要用言行对得起当年Desmond为了维护他的尊严与父亲对立，所以坚决没答应。不过正当防卫和保护家人还是必要的，于是坦诚地跟Desmond商量并得到理解后，他弄来这么一根球棒。  
他握着球棒刚走下楼梯，贴身背心的后摆就被轻轻抓住了，吓得他差点转身挥棒就打，幸好身后及时响起熟悉的轻软口音：“Smitty！是我。”

心跳都漏掉半拍的alpha瞪起眼压低了声音凶他：“我叫你呆在楼上！”

比他瘦了两个尺码的beta也拿一双鹿眼毫不动摇地瞪回去，那神情好像在说：战场上我都没扔下你一个人，现在当然也不会。Smitty拿他没办法，只得打了个示意他站在自己身后的军事手语，右手牢牢抓紧球棒，默数了三个数，左手猛地拉开房子大门。

院子里空无一人，街上也空荡荡的。他还没来得及反应，忽然察觉到哭声竟来自他脚下，下意识地低头一看，他只觉得秋晨的凉意一下子都钻进了脑门，然后直接冻住了他的大脑。

——他家门口的门垫上，一个襁褓中的婴儿正发出清脆的哭声。

大概是看到他提着棒子面对空空的大门活见了鬼一般的表情，他的丈夫好奇又担忧地从他身后探出半个脑袋，然后，已经很久没见过的Doss医务兵在战场上抢救伤员的飞快身影再次从他眼前一闪而过。

将婴儿小心地双手抱起，拿手背碰了一下孩子的额头和手脚估量了体温，Desmond将婴儿贴在胸口，用自己的体温为小家伙保暖，立刻转头镇定地吩咐自己的丈夫：“快去浴室柜子里取些干净的毛巾，然后拿电吹风烘热最厚的浴巾，草绿色的那条！”

他的alpha这才骤然回神，赶紧扔下还握在手里的球棒，三步并作两步飞迈上楼梯跑进浴室。一阵忙乱后，Desmond哄得婴儿安静下来，Smitty依着他家小医务兵的吩咐在客厅茶几上铺好毯子和干净毛巾，看着Desmond将婴儿放下，手法熟练又轻柔地解开襁褓为孩子做初步检查——是个蓝眼睛的alpha男婴，大约一个月大，没什么可见的明显疾病或创伤，孩子身上干干净净的，襁褓沾了一些清晨的露水，有点潮湿，加上昨夜刚下过雨，因此体温略有些低，不过被Desmond抱了一会儿，已无大碍。襁褓里塞着一小团儿浅粉色的布，Desmond一摸，里面包着个硬邦邦的物件，等打开那个布包，他们两个人不约而同地相对一望，一时间都沉默了。

那是一方年轻女孩用的粉色小手帕，里面包着一块美国陆军士兵的金属身份识别牌，本该穿着钢链的左上角圆孔里系了一条细细的蓝色丝带。

他们都明白这意味着什么。

这孩子极有可能是军人后代、同袍子嗣，而有人却将他遗弃在了同样曾为军人的他们家门口。

几乎是出自本能的信任和依赖，Desmond没怎么多想，就将那块身份牌递给了Smitty，然后仰着脸看他，似乎在征询一个答案或办法；其实他的alpha所能做的，也不过就是仔细而迅速地读了一下身份牌上的信息——对方名叫Jack Henderson，跟那位大名鼎鼎的二战空军英雄同姓，中间名首字母是A，B型血，alpha，天主教徒，再就是一串公民社会保险号****。

字体和格式已经同他们服役时有了变化，Smitty认得这个新样式，应当是朝鲜开战后才使用的——而美军正式投入陆军参战不过是今年仲夏，这么说，这孩子的alpha父亲要么正在本土参加训练准备上战场，要么就是此刻已经身处战场之上。他知道自己的儿子被遗弃在别人家门口、而遗弃孩子的人很可能正是他的omega或beta吗？

————TBC————

* 旧约·创世纪9:7。在创世纪其他章节中，还有十余处诸如“神便赐福给她，告诉她要生养众多”或“神赐福给你们，使你们生养众多”的经文，虽针对的对象不同，但都提到耶和华祝福公义之人或他们妻子的方式之一是赐予他们子女。这些经文被很多基督教和天主教的教派的解经学家译读做“上帝的旨意是要人类多子”、“孩子都是上帝的恩赐”，并作为基督徒不应人工避孕或进行流产的依据，要求自己教派的教徒恪守。但是在20世纪尤其是后半期，主流解经学派和教会的多数神学家和很多教职人员都纷纷提出，这条经文的产生年代特殊，当时的经济和政治条件，人口是需要大量增长的，提倡这一点的宗教更容易得到当权者和民众的宽容；而当前的社会客观条件再鼓励无限制无计划地生育也有悖于圣经中其他关于家庭和为人父母的原则性教导，例如要在道理上悉心教养子女（多子的家庭很难让所有孩子都接受到好的教育，就没法做到这点）。现在即使还有一些教派鼓励多生，也不再强硬禁止教徒避孕，主流教派如圣公会、卫理公会等甚至已经支持母亲基于健康、无法很好地养育或自身是性犯罪受害者等原因人工流产，基督教目前仍鼓励生育因而教徒多子闻名的教派有摩门教、耶和华见证人等，均是有争议的非主流教派。天主教已普遍对避孕持中立态度，但官方依然坚决反对流产，哪怕是低龄未婚少女或性犯罪受害者所怀的孩子。

** 无神论者讽刺有宗教信仰者最常用和著名的引用之一，来自屠格涅夫的诗《祈祷》。

*** 美国20世纪最有政治影响力的神学家尼布尔(Karl Paul Reinhold Niebuhr)在1934年所作的“宁静祷文”第一条，全文是：“天父，请赐我宁静，接受我无法改变的；请赐我勇气，改变我可以改变的；并赐我智慧，让我看到二者的区别。”早年的半白话中文译本为：“惠我以安宁，忍所当忍；赐我以勇毅，为所当为；更赐我以智慧，将两者区分。”

**** 50年代美国陆军军人身份识别牌（就是俗称的“狗牌”）上的信息依次：姓，名，中间名首字母，公民社会保险号，血型，宗教信仰。


	7. Chapter 7

Smitty下意识地攥紧了拳头，那小片金属几乎陷进掌心的皮肉里。想到士兵在前方流血牺牲，他们的孩子却在后方被当做一件不要的行李随随便便丢在别人家的门垫上，无论是作为一个被生母抛弃的孩子，还是一个退伍兵，他的心都被深深刺痛了，远远痛过他的手。一低头触到自己爱人不安的眼神，他默默做了两下深呼吸，强迫自己镇静下来，勉强微笑了一下安慰道：“有身份牌就好，等会儿我给Howell中士打个电话，他现在调任到华盛顿的VA总部了，管退伍的事儿就能拿到入伍的个人信息，肯定能找着这个Jack Henderson，就算他已经上了战场，也一定能找到他父母、配偶和亲戚什么的，说不定……说不定就是个误会呢。你别担心，咱们先照顾好孩子吧。”

Desmond用Smitty刚刚烘暖的厚浴巾将孩子重新包起来时，小家伙又哼着哭了起来，这次没有方才那般高亢，Smitty衷心希望他已经哭累了，能就此睡一会儿，给屋里的两个成年人——好吧或许只有他这个不在医院儿科成天跟孩子打交道的成年人，一点儿时间来消化有些过度的信息。

没有给他这个时间的并不是婴儿，而是他的丈夫。Desmond听到哭声又紧张起来，再次抱起孩子查看一番，皱了一下眉：“可怜的小家伙应该是饿了。”

“可现在才六点多。”Smitty一脸茫然。Desmond摇了摇头。

“婴儿可没有时间概念，亲爱的，他们饿了就会哭。像他这么大的孩子三至四个小时就要喂一次，谁知道他被扔在咱家门口多久了。”

“那……那要给他吃什么？牛奶行吗？冰箱里还有……”alpha说着就要往厨房去，被Desmond一把拉住了：“他得用奶瓶和奶嘴进食，Smitty，而且目前只能喝处方婴儿奶。我这就带他去我们医院，现在这个点钟，只有医院才有这些，再说，谁知道可怜的孩子有没有什么我看不出来的健康问题，必须让儿科急诊医师为他做全面的检查。”他抱着孩子已经往客厅外走了一步，又停了下来，转身望向Smitty，有些迟疑地小声问道，“你……想一起去吗，Smitty？”然后又像担心什么似的立刻补充道，“当然，这完全不是必要的……”

“‘完全不必要’？！”他的alpha用难以置信的眼神瞪着他，好像他刚刚是在建议把婴儿再丢回家门口的门垫上，“你开玩笑的，Desmond？这当然完全是必要的！你怎么会以为我能让你一个人去做这些？”

因为车上没有婴儿安全座椅，Desmond只能坐在后座绑紧了安全带，一只手将婴儿轻放在大腿上抱紧，一只手牢牢托住孩子娇嫩的后颈，一动也不敢动，得到反复叮咛的Smitty平生第一次如此谨小慎微地驾驶，将那辆他引以为傲、时不时要伙同Hal去小飙一把的福特水星开出了自行车的速度，战战兢兢蹭到医院，已是一身冷汗。

好在医院儿科急诊那天清晨没什么病患，三名值班医生中最有经验的一位正好空诊，那位beta男医生见Doss护士和他的alpha衣着潦草地抱着一个陌生婴孩匆匆跑进诊室，甚至没怎么表现出惊讶，立刻开始了极为专业的看诊，并交代给值班护士一系列化验检查。结果确认了Desmond在家里做的初诊：这名一个月大的男婴身长和体重很正常，心肺强健有力，没有受过虐待的迹象，也没有什么新生儿常见的临床疾病。婴儿专用针头刺进孩子牛奶面团儿一般软嫩的小胳膊时，Desmond心疼得一哆嗦，似乎完全忘记了他自己每天都要数次重复进行这项标准操作，而孩子只是皱起小脸呜咽了两声，甚至根本没哭。抽血的小护士是几天前刚来上班的，从别的同事口中得知这位家喻户晓的战地英雄早已结婚、那位经常开车来医院接他下班的alpha也是拿了一摞勋章的好汉，见小baby有着和那位alpha颜色一致的蓝眼睛，而抱着孩子轻声哄慰的前辈则跟所有忧心忡忡的病童父母无异，就理所当然的先入为主了，半开玩笑地夸奖道：“还这么小，打针就不会哭，真勇敢，像他爹地和爸爸一样呢。”

Desmond一愣，立刻明白这小师妹是误会了，赶紧解释：“呃，我不是——”

外面走廊上其他孩童的哭闹盖住了他本就不高的声音，全没听见的小护士收拾好器具，朝这对“父子”甜甜一笑就甩着马尾辫离开了。

Desmond的上司也闻讯赶来，护士长从儿科住院处备用的干净婴儿衣物中找出一套合适的让他们给孩子更换，然后将处方婴儿奶放进专用的加温柜里加热。在育婴室里，抱着婴儿的Desmond选了窗边一张舒适的扶手椅坐下，接过护士长递上的奶瓶，滴了两滴在手腕上试温度，然后用奶嘴小心轻触婴儿的嘴唇：“我们吃点儿早餐怎么样，宝贝儿？”

Desmond本来有点担心，丰富的儿科护士经验让他知道，纯母乳喂养的低龄婴儿忽然彻底改喂处方奶或奶粉经常出现抗拒进食的情况，一旦发生，就连生母或生父亲自精心照料的婴儿都会很难办；不过怀里的小家伙只是皱了一下那挺直漂亮的小鼻子，就乖乖含住奶嘴，大口吮吸自己的早餐，Desmond舒了口气，从他们在门口发现这个孩子到现在，第一次感觉一颗悬着的心可以放回去了。他用指腹轻抚了一下婴儿的脸庞，有如早春绽放的第一朵花水木奶白花瓣儿似的感觉，分明触在手指，却好像那片花瓣儿正正落在他心上最柔软的位置。

推开育婴室门的Smitty看到的就是这样一幕：怀抱婴儿的Desmond坐在一片纯白之间，初秋的晨曦穿过白纱窗帘，从背后温柔地洒在他肩头脚边，给那头微乱的棕发和朴素的浅色衣裤都镀上一条柔美精致的玫瑰金色轮廓，窄窄的脸颊也因为那一窗瑰丽光线扑上淡淡的粉红晕影而难得地显得丰腴圆润，他低头看着怀里那张同样粉扑扑的漂亮小脸，情不自禁弯起的唇角漾着蜂蜜般的甜，清早纯净的阳光在每根微翘睫毛的尖梢轻灵闪动，好像亮闪闪的碎钻。

他的小医务兵是这世上最美的存在——Smitty从未对此有所怀疑，然而此刻他还是生生看呆了眼，连呼吸都忘记了。圣帕特里克大教堂最名贵的圣画也没有眼前这幅画面万分之一的圣洁宁静，美到能让人瞬间相信Desmond那本圣经里所有关于爱和天堂的承诺。

听到他推门的动静，Desmond抬起头，微微仰着脸朝他露出一个有点疲倦却舒心的微笑。Smitty本还犹豫着，却在被那个微笑映亮了双眼的一刻飞快地下定了决心，不过他依然以缓和的口吻说道：“刚才医生把镇上警局的警长和负责儿童福利的警官叫来了……你知道的，现在不一样了，这种情形必须得报警，医生也是按规矩行事。”

Desmond明白他的意思。战后弗吉尼亚州开始实行儿童保护法，出于任何理由的弃婴行为均构成犯罪，肯定要立案调查，而收治了弃婴的公立医院负有向儿童福利部门及时举报的法律责任。林奇堡是小地方，镇上没有儿童福利官，偶发的相关案件都是交给当地警局一名专门的警员兼管，主治医师通知警方是完全符合职业道德的处置。尽管道理都懂，换了他自己也会这样做，Desmond还是一听就下意识地收紧了一下臂弯，仿佛害怕那些人下一秒就要进来从他怀里抢走孩子。

而他的alpha没有错过他细微的动作和表情。Smitty屈膝半蹲下来，看看他怀里还在满足地吸着牛奶的小baby，再望向他的眼睛：“警长刚刚跟我解释过了，现在这么小的孩子已经不再交给孤儿院，得找一家寄养家庭，要么找到他的亲人，要么照顾他到一周岁，警长知道他是在咱家门口被发现的，你一直照顾着他，就问我愿意不愿意成为寄养家庭。”

“我们吗？”Desmond虽然完全不讨厌这个提议，不过还是颇感意外，“成为寄养家庭是需要申请和通过审核的……那要好久啊，中间怎么办？”

“实际上，那个兼管儿童福利的警官说林奇堡很少出现这种需要，所以只有三户登记了做寄养家庭的人家。他们因为条件所限，都只能接收更大一点儿的孩子，养不了婴儿，这孩子可以列入紧急寄养需要名单，这样的话我们可以先成为临时寄养父亲，只要提供无犯罪纪录证明和品行担保人的推荐书就行，如果我们同意，警长就可以做我的品行担保人，而且他敢肯定你们安息日会教堂的牧师会愿意做你的担保人。他说警局把文件弄好了拿到家里让咱俩签字就行，正式的申请可以今后慢慢做。”

林奇堡警局的现任警长是战后和他们同批退伍的海军陆战队少尉，比Desmond年长两岁的alpha，因为闲暇也喜欢折腾汽车，跟Smitty私交不错。Desmond并不担心他们会在手续上有什么通不过的地方，可是收养一个孩子——哪怕只是做临时寄养父亲，也不是家里多种了一盆花那么简单。照顾一个刚满月的婴儿更需付出极大的精力和时间，还要面对许多让人抓狂的困境，在儿科这几年，Desmond不止一次亲眼见到年轻的父母被经常生病的孩子折磨到抑郁症甚至吞药自杀，更有些自私的alpha因为没法适应孩子带来的生活作息骤变或吵闹哭泣就抛弃妻子离家出走……这些父母在孩子出生前多半还有所准备。而在确知自己无法受孕后，他们已经不再期待孩子，忽然猝不及防地要抚养一个婴儿，意味着生活中会有翻天覆地的改变。说实话，他真的不敢肯定自己准备好了，更没法确定Smitty是否能接受这些改变，可同时他又可以确定，他不想把这孩子交给什么陌生人去照顾，尽管他第一次见到这个小家伙不过是两三个小时之前，却似乎与他有一种难以言说的奇妙缘分，跟小朋友们打交道多了，他能感觉到一个孩子是否信任一位成年人，而他相信这个小家伙不仅信任他，似乎还挺喜欢他的怀抱，而他自己也是。

左思右想，他望着面前的爱人，尽量委婉地问道：“照顾一个孩子……哪怕只是暂时一段时间，也是非常辛苦的，有时候可能会让人觉得很累，甚至烦躁焦虑，你确定不介意吗，Smitty？”

 

“呃……小baby嘛，需要很多照顾也是正常的，我没关系啊。”刚说完，他猛地意识到，光想着Desmond应该挺喜欢这个小家伙，却一时糊涂，怎么忘了自己的丈夫每天至少八个小时要对付各种哭泣吵闹的小孩，说不定并不想回家再额外照料一个婴儿，更何况这未尝不会残酷地迫他每天都要间接面对那道好容易愈合起来的伤口，提醒他这是他自己永远都不会有的孩子。alpha顿时后悔极了，赶紧改口道，“我们不是必须照顾他，Desmond，即使我们不答应，警长也会将他送交周边有婴儿寄养家庭登记的市镇。是我考虑的不周到，你在医院就天天照顾小朋友，我不该出这种主意，让你回家还不得安宁……”

Desmond温暖的棕色眼睛了然地望着他一笑，柔声打断道：“没有，Smitty，你想的很周到，我有照顾婴儿的专业经验，咱们家人口简单没有其他的小孩，条件也不错，由我们来暂时照顾这个孩子确实是眼下最好的选择。儿科很多同事家里也有自己的子女呢，我喜欢孩子，照顾多少个、照顾多久都不嫌多，只要你不觉得辛苦。”

他们半个钟头后就带着小家庭的临时新成员离开了医院。显然两个人这天都没法去工作了。开车回家路上踩着商店开门营业的钟点购置了一大堆婴儿用品，尽管有Desmond这个儿科护士，两个新手父亲还是忙乱了好一阵才将大部分必要的东西归置整齐。让Desmond欣慰又有点惊喜的是，他们的小伙子吃饱喝足了就安静地躺在新摇篮里，偶尔睁着一双大大的蓝眼睛好奇地打量一下枕边陪伴的泰迪熊，不哭也不闹，后来甚至自己睡着了，完全没有骤然换了陌生环境的婴儿惯常的激烈反应。

——这看上去就特别聪明的小家伙，尽管还不能说话，却似乎什么都懂，他大概很怕因为自己不够乖巧听话就被厌烦了，失去这世上他唯一觉得安全的两个保护者吧。

好容易忙得差不多，Smitty照他们商量好的去给Howell中士打电话请求老长官帮着查找那位名叫Jack Henderson的军人和他的家属，在他们临时腾出改做婴儿房的储物室，Desmond则陪在摇篮边，手里叠着干净崭新的婴儿衣物，时不时查看一眼婴儿的动静，心中充满爱怜。他在日常工作中对每个小患者都怀着医者和长辈的关爱和同情，可对这个孩子，这种爱是不一样的——究竟怎么不一样，他自己也说不清，不过这种不同，似乎今早他在晨露中第一次从家门口抱起这孩子，就已根植于心。

晚饭后Desmond在浴室为小家伙洗澡时，Howell中士的电话打了回来：那枚身份牌上的名姓编号确有其人，Jack Henderson是第24步兵师一等兵，和他们是半个同乡，来自丹维尔小城* 还没满19岁的alpha，11个月前入伍的。他们还没来得及为找到孩子的alpha父亲高兴，中士就语气凝重地告诉他们，Henderson列兵两个月前已在汉城附近的一场战斗中阵亡。

生前未婚。

他们都明白这意味着什么——即使这孩子确实是Henderson列兵的亲子，也没有法律上认可的父亲，他的母亲并不是已故alpha士兵的合法配偶，这极可能就是这个健康漂亮的婴儿被遗弃的原因。

大概是从听筒那头长时间的沉默中感觉到Smitty复杂的情绪，中士叹了口气，没要求他回复什么，只说涉及军方和个人私密，不好在电话里说太多；并且他想法调出了这名士兵的入伍档案，根据统一的档案要求内容，里面有两张Henderson列兵的证件和军礼服标准照，明天他会请个假开车南下来林奇堡当面给他们看看——好在现在调到首都就在弗州边上，不过两个多小时路程，来得及当天赶在档案室下班前返回华盛顿还回去。

“虽然婴儿还看不出跟亲生父母的相像，不过有个对比总好过没有。”

Smitty定定神，勉强平静着说道：“今天医院检查的时候给孩子验了血型，也是B型，跟身份牌上的一样。”

电话那头也沉默了。过了一会儿，Howell中士叮嘱他几句，最后约定了明天到访的大概时间，就匆匆收了线。

Desmond是哄睡了孩子后，从自己丈夫的转述中得知这些的。Smitty看着Desmond左手的修长手指虚掩住双唇，他极度惊讶或震撼时常会情不自禁的小动作，半晌才轻声问道：“那——那这孩子还有别的什么亲人吗？爷爷奶奶、叔叔什么的？……”

“中士说明天当面跟我们说其他的。还有……他说最好能叫上警长。”

那天夜里，两个人并肩躺在床上毫无睡意。Smitty因为军队和战场上养成的习惯，睡不着也强迫自己闭着眼假寐养神，Desmond就索性瞪着天花板，心里乱糟糟地发呆，直到就着月光看到床头柜上闹钟的时针慢腾腾地挪到3，是定时给婴儿喂奶的时间。他刚稍稍挪了一下身子打算下床，挨着Smitty的那条手臂就被轻轻按住了。

“你今天很累了Dossy，让我来吧。”

日间的几次喂食中，Smitty一直在他旁侧边看边学，尽管Desmond认识的多数alpha都理所当然地认为带孩子是自己omega或beta伴侣的分内事，他的alpha却拿出了当年在军营学习拆装枪械的一丝不苟，这让Desmond心里暖暖的。睡前的那次，Smitty甚至在他“监督”下亲手试了一次，尽管将婴儿奶从加热的小锅兑进奶瓶时洒了一些，抱着孩子的动作也还显得笨拙，火线上任的alpha父亲却耐心又温柔，而小baby似乎也特别懂事，忍耐着寄养爸爸那双拿惯了金属工具的大手将他抱得不太舒服却绝对安全，喝完了一整瓶奶，打了个响亮的奶嗝，然后乖乖睡下。Desmond躺在大床上，竖起耳朵听着Smitty下楼在厨房里加热婴儿奶的动静，然后听到丈夫刻意放轻脚步上楼，婴儿房里传来小baby咿咿呀呀的朦胧呓语，还有Smitty低沉的声音安抚着孩子，一切听起来都安好，孩子也没哭，大概新爸爸将他喂的不错。不过beta父亲的本能还是让Desmond不能完全放心，他下床随手披上Smitty脱在床边的衬衫，不声不响地出了卧室。婴儿房离主卧不过三步，门半掩着，安谧的暖色壁灯光线里，只穿着背心睡裤的Smitty背对着门，没注意到他过来，曾让他觉得无比心安的臂弯，此刻稳稳地抱着另一个同样受过伤害、需要保护的孩子，宽厚的背影挡住了视线，Desmond看不到孩子，只听到小家伙愉快吮吸牛奶的咕嘟咕嘟，还有Smitty喃喃的低语。

“……这个世界当然不是温柔可亲的，我也是在你这么大的时候就知道啦……可你看，也不总是那么糟糕，对不？比如……有热牛奶，有暖和的床，有小熊……这些我小时候可没有呢……不过比这些都重要的，是爱你的那个人，这个，我现在有啦，而且比别人的都好！你也同意是不是？……别担心，小伙子，我和Desmond会好好照顾你，让你好好的长大，去遇到你的那个人……”

年轻的alpha显然对于儿语和童谣都一窍不通，根本不像是在哄婴儿，倒像是一大一小两个alpha男人之间的人生对话，或许在外人听来滑稽可笑，门外，眼泪却随着这轻声低语溢满了Desmond的眼眶。他不忍打扰此刻的温馨静谧，努力克制着迅速悄声退回卧室，重新在床上躺下。带着Smitty气息的宽大衬衫裹着他的身体，像被alpha的怀抱温柔包围着，他用过长的袖口抹了抹眼泪，眼角微酸，心里却不能更暖更甜。

他偶然抬起头，望见窗下桌上自己的圣经。黑色小羊皮封面上那个描金的小十字架图案在月色底下闪映着明净的光，他便知道，他的祷告，主再一次应允了。

 

第二天整个弗吉尼亚都下着淅淅沥沥的中雨，Howell中士依然如约早早出现在他们家门口，还没等Desmond提出去煮咖啡，就要求看看孩子。过了一天，适应得更好的小baby正仰面躺在婴儿床里奋力伸手去够吊在床顶的花布星星、云彩和小飞机，看见陌生人进来，只睁大眼睛好奇地打量了这庞然大物一般的中年男人几眼，便发出两声似乎很开心的咿咿欢叫，继续自己摘星星的努力去了。他们的老长官难得地露出一个特别温柔的微笑，不过转身面对两个临时寄养父亲时，面色已经恢复了凝重，从随身公文包里掏出一个盖了红章的档案封递过去。Smitty接过去打开，几张薄薄公文纸和表格之上，是两张黑白照片——几年前他也拍过一模一样的，甚至军装都没什么变化。星条旗下，一身列兵军礼服的青年——或者不如说是少年更恰当——眼中也有着他18岁时的叛逆、倔强和脆弱。尽管孩子还太小，不过能看出有着和照片上那个年轻alpha士兵极相似的挺直鼻梁，以及浅色的头发和眼睛。

三个人都已经在心里确认，这孩子应当是Henderson列兵的遗腹子无疑。

Desmond安顿好孩子去厨房张罗茶点时，警长也冒着雨赶来了，没带那位管儿童福利的警员。用他的话说，“这是我们军人自己的事儿”。他们从那几张入伍纪录和中士打听来的片段中很快得知，Henderson列兵幼年就失去双亲，被丹维尔的天主教会慈幼院收养，14岁辍学离开慈幼院，先后在里士满和诺福克打一些零工为生，刚够参军年龄就在诺福克的征兵处入伍了，没有记录在案的亲戚，没有长官和战友所知的未婚妻，阵亡通知书都无处可送，遗体这周刚刚运回美国，可能会由政府安葬在陆军烈士公墓。

或许年轻小夫夫还能因为这剧情发懵，两位在军营里摸爬滚打了小半辈子的年长alpha却早已不是第一次听说这种战时爱情故事并参与处置并不怎么皆大欢喜的后续了，因而很快就拼凑出了大概——因为omega或beta还不到婚龄或父母反对只能偷偷摸摸的小情侣，alpha上战场前夕冲动之下的缠绵欢爱，可能还没拿到第一个月的士兵薪俸连戒指都买不起的男孩将两枚身份牌中的一枚当定情信物给了小女友。然后缺乏常识也好侥幸变不幸也好，自己还是个孩子的姑娘惊觉即将成为妈妈，或许她本来还抱着一丝幻想，能等到alpha士兵平安返乡，一家团聚，让孩子有个光明正大的身份，可盼回来却是一张她甚至没有资格领取的阵亡通知书……

警长大概是理了理思路，这才开口告诉他们，他从昨天上午就一直一个人悄悄在镇上打听这两天有没有什么外乡omega或beta独自一人带着孩子出现在林奇堡，没费多少工夫就从镇上omeg们都特别喜欢前往小聚闲聊的那家茶点店老板娘那儿得知，确实有个非常年轻的omega女孩前天曾经在那家店要了一杯水，并跟老板娘攀聊起来，说家里有位alpha表哥战时参军后就跟家里失散了，听闻表哥退伍来到这附近落户，问老板娘是否知道镇上或附近有类似的人。

“我就告诉她啦，‘咱是小地方，外地来的alpha退伍兵只有一位，几年前跟咱们镇上顶有名气的大英雄Desmond Doss下士结婚啦，住的还离我这店不远呢，不过他不可能是你哥哥，据说他从小就无亲无故啊’。”热心肠的老板娘老老实实地告诉警长，“说真的，警长先生，要不是那姑娘抱着个婴儿，我还以为她还是个初中生呢，那么年轻！”

显然，这个孩子出现在他们家门口并不是巧合。他们是被孩子的生母精心选中的人家。

这种情形下，真的很难在这个结论前加上“幸运地”或“不幸地”来修辞——Desmond正有些心酸而不合时宜地这么想着，就见警长放下了手里的咖啡杯。

“茶点店的老板娘能记得那omega女孩的长相，我们可以从临市叫来法鉴素描师画出她的素描图像，这就正式立案。”

“能找到吗？”Howell中士问道，“她大概也知道遗弃亲生子女是犯罪要背负法律责罚的，可能已经离开弗吉尼亚了呢。

Smitty似乎有些没跟上话题的忽转，看看老长官，又瞥一眼警长，一时不知道该说什么好。

“不。”

轻软的南方口音，简短到几乎被错过的单字，被三个正值壮年的alpha强大的气场冲腾得有气压过低的客厅，却因为在场唯一一位beta并不生硬、却异常坚定的一句话，瞬间安静下来，只有外面的雨点还在闷钝地敲打着玻璃窗，试图将一天灰蒙蒙的水色涌进窗内。

意识到三个alpha都在看着他，Desmond并没像多数beta那样表现出胆怯或妥协的迹象，只是神色如常宁静地轻声说道：“别立案了吧……就算警方找到了她，又能怎么样呢？她遗弃婴儿犯了法，肯定会失去监护权，孩子依然没有母亲，也没有父亲；这件事公之于众，她和孩子都要终身背负不光彩的标签……而她放弃亲生儿子的意图，不就是为了让自己和这孩子都能避免这种命运、有一个新的机会吗？”

说完他下意识地转向自己的丈夫，琥珀色眼中的清澈目光似乎在无声地寻求支持。Smitty会意，给了他一个赞许和鼓励的微笑，然后面对另外两位年长alpha的询望，表示同意地点了点头。得到鼓舞的beta见另两人还未彻底松动，又继续拿那软软的口音循劝：

“尽管没有合法的丈夫，很可能也没得到足够的帮助和安慰，又在快足月时得知孩子父亲阵亡的噩耗……在这些不幸中，那姑娘依然坚强地生下了孩子，并且将他照料得很好，哪怕从他还没降生就知道他肯定会成为别人的孩子，也没有草率地对待他。如果她只怕给自己惹麻烦，大可以一生下来随便将他抛弃在公立医院急诊室或消防站门口**，可她养育了这孩子一个月，等到他抵抗力强一些身体壮一些、天气也没有那么炎热，才将他送走，并千方百计要让这孩子被一户可以信赖的人家收留，她猜想如果发现他的是一户退伍兵家庭，那么看在他生父也是军人的情谊上一定会妥善安置孩子，才冒着被发现的风险来镇上跟别人打听……孩子来时的衣物虽不华贵，却都温暖干净，看得出还用心搭配了颜色……我想，那姑娘一定是爱着这孩子，只是她真的没有能力承担起抚养他的责任，这也是没有选择的选择吧……”

警长听着听着，慢慢垂下了头。前海军陆战队军官尽管忠勇正直，却依然是那种传统意义上的alpha，加上军官和警员的双重身份，在这种事情上很难主动站在一个omega的立场去换位思考。Desmond一袭话，没责备任何一方，却让这位硬汉alpha想起自己的omega母亲，尽管这姑娘做了违法的事，动机却和他自己亲爱的妈妈没什么不同。似乎是为了掩饰自己内心的波动，警长再次有些不自在地端起了桌角上的咖啡杯。

Howell中士眯起眼睛，一动不动地审视着自己曾经的下属和救命恩人，就像他第一次在杰克森堡的士兵宿舍跟这根小玉米杆对视那样，不过经历了各种生死考验和漫长岁月，那目光已经变得柔和，甚至他自己都没察觉地带着一分发自内心的敬重。和多数士兵一样，他到今天也没明白玉米杆列兵信得死心塌地的那套东西，可他却从没怀疑过这看上去弱不禁风的beta青年比他认识的最狠最壮的alpha士兵还要强大，或许正是因为他有着比他们任何人都宽广坦荡的内心，总是能容忍他们这些alpha不能容忍的，原谅他们没法原谅的。

“不立案，那孩子怎么办呢，Desmond？”警长的语气已经放轻了，甚至客气得像是在跟这位前医务兵商量。Desmond还没来得及开口，右肩忽然就被搂进熟悉的坚实臂膀，然后，温暖的手指握住了他的左手，无名指上两枚一模一样的婚戒按印在一起。

 

“我们抚养他。”

 

年轻的alpha总是低沉的声音此刻清朗而坚定。而微侧着脸仰望他的beta，眉梢轻扬了一下，显然这并不是他们一起预先做出的决定，却并没有显得很吃惊，甚至没有表现出多少意外。其实在昨夜，看到爱人像一个真正的父亲那样宠爱着、保护着那个孩子，或许在他心里，Desmond早就已经知道了这个决定——并不是他或Smitty的决定，而是上帝的声音，就像钢锯岭上他听到的战友们的呼救声。

“中士，警长，我知道如果这么说，你们一定又会说我疯了，”Desmond眼中闪着薄薄的水光，却发自内心地笑道，“可我真的相信，这是上帝的旨意。我想，除了信任、顺从并感恩，我不应该做出别的选择。”

在军营曾经被禁止开口谈论信仰和上帝的不快经历多少还是在Desmond心底有些阴霾，说完他就迅速低下头，轻摇着怀里昏昏欲睡的小baby，注意力似乎已经全放在了孩子身上；让他欣慰和感激的是，他的丈夫紧靠在他身边，拥着他和孩子的手臂悄然收得更紧。整个客厅安静了好一会儿，然后一声轻叹让他抬起头，正好迎住老长官几乎可以称得上温柔慈祥、甚至还带着些许自惭的目光。

“我还是不相信你相信的那些，Doss医务兵，”中士坦承道，然后几乎不着痕迹地朝他点了点头，“不过，孩子，我一直都相信，当这个世界上的疯子都忙着互相残杀、非要分出个你死我活，你一定是唯一清醒的那个人。

 

他们本来还预想了一些可能遇到的难处，但一切却比他们能想象到的还容易——警长和Howell中士不动声色地确保了这一点。警长在第二天上门来知会他们，因为有人证物证，孩子是被他的生母刻意留给他们，这可以算作放弃监护权的直接送养***，而且寄养家庭本身就具有优先领养权，特别是本身没有亲生子女的那种。于是从他们在自家门口发现这个孩子仅仅72个小时，甚至还没能充分消化一下自己成了父亲的事实，就已经坐在市政厅签署了领养文件、为孩子做了户籍登记。按照Doss家的传统，长子继承祖父的教名，尽管Smitty才是alpha父亲、法律上的一家之主，他却坚持以他beta伴侣家族的传统为儿子取名Thomas，小名就叫Tommy，并同样固执地坚持孩子继承他们两个人的姓氏。

一周后，Thomas Harold Doss-Ryker在林奇堡镇的安息日会教堂受洗，Howell中士和救治过Desmond的军医James Brown上尉欣然受邀，做了小Tommy的教父。Desmond和Smitty的战友们能赶过来的都从美国各地前来参加了孩子的洗礼，特别是Desmond曾经救过的那些。林奇堡没有哪个孩子比小Tommy更幸运了：他有两个全心全意爱他的父亲，一位抱起他就爱不释手的慈祥祖母，拿胡茬蹭得他哇哇乱叫总是没什么正经的叔叔，愿意跟他分享所有玩具的小堂姐，将他视作自己亲儿子的教父，还有上百个曾经和他父亲们并肩战斗的叔叔伯伯。

让Desmond特别欣慰和惊喜的是，自己的父亲没有事先确认，却在那天准时参加了这个继承他名字的非血亲孙儿的洗礼，穿着干净整齐的西装，并且之前整整24个小时都没喝酒。

后来，虽然还是戒不掉，老Doss酒喝得却没有那么凶了，也很少再对Bertha恶语相向。Desmond始终不知道父亲是怎么与折磨了他一生、连带他们全家的瘾症抗争并做到的，只是几乎无法置信地亲眼见证，老Doss在有生之年，从未在孙儿面前说过一句脏话、碰过一滴酒精。他依然每天去镇外的一战阵亡军人墓地看望那些故去的老友，并经常牵着蹦蹦跳跳的小Tommy，却不再拎着酒瓶，取而代之的是小男孩儿挨个放在每座墓碑前的一枝鲜艳野花。老兵也依然喜欢对着墓碑唠唠叨叨，不过也不再是充满愤怒的酸刻抱怨，而是得意地向那些安眠的战友炫耀孙儿又考了全校第一或拿了学校田径比赛的奖杯。

默默在远处看着这一切的Desmond会想起他们刚刚领养了Tommy不久后的一个晚上，他哄睡了儿子，然后望着摇篮里那张白净甜美的小脸，忽然就被一些与眼前静美画面不相映的阴暗回忆攫住——那段时间里他经常会陷入一些短暂却莫名的情绪波动，经验丰富的护士长告诉他，不仅是孕期和初产后的omega和beta会有荷尔蒙不稳造成的情绪反常，收养婴儿的很多也会在刚刚开始哺育养子女时经历这种过程。尽管知道了是正常生理现象，也按照自己的医学知识尽量去调整适应，刚做了爹地的beta有时还是觉得不知所措。现在回想起来，那天晚上应该是最厉害的一次发作，以致进来婴儿房查看他们父子的Smitty看到他红红的眼眶，都吓了一跳，确认孩子没事后就赶紧拥着他回到卧室，给他泡了一杯安神的热草药茶端到床头，然后无声地将他抱在怀里，等他慢慢平静下来，才轻声问他愿不愿意说说话。Desmond枕在爱人的肩窝里，微哑着嗓音轻声道：“我只是……只是忽然想，Smitty，如果我们成为糟糕的父亲，那……那怎么办……”

Smitty知道Desmond生性乐观明朗，不会真心实意地这么认为，这只是刚有了孩子之后的生理性情绪反应，于是和声安慰着：“不会的Dossy，我们爱Tommy，我们可以为了他一起学习怎么做个好父亲，还有那么多家人和朋友会帮助我们呢。”

他的丈夫忽然紧紧抓住了他的袖子，几乎将指缝和掌心里的棉布织料绞碎，骨节都微微泛起青白。

“我和Hal小时候淘气，每每在学校或外面错做了什么事，别人总说，‘又是Doss家的男孩，跟他们父亲一样疯癫癫的’……我不想……我怕……有一天，我们的儿子也被这样看不起……”

Smitty的眼睛也忽然酸涩起来，他想起在钢锯岭的散兵坑里第一次跟Desmond聊起各自的父母身世，他还开玩笑地跟对方说“好歹你知道你父亲是谁”，直到几年后，他和Desmond也为人父，才忽然设身处地地明白了当时小医务兵心里会是怎么一番滋味。他摸摸爱人那头柔密的棕发，在他耳边轻声安慰道：“不会的，Dossy，我对你发誓，我绝不会让那样的事儿发生……还记得么，我们结婚前我跟你说，等我们有了孩子，我会教我们的孩子孝顺你，听你的话，现在我们有Tommy了，我一定教他做个好男孩，好男人，跟他爹地一样善良又勇敢，教他将来和我一起保护你，照顾你。”

过了几秒，他听到Desmond窝在他心口的衬衫衣料里，轻轻吸了两下鼻子，那声音让他听起来全没了战地英雄和职业医者的镇定从容，而格外像个脆弱无助的孩子。

“答应我一件事，Smitty……”

“当然，宝贝儿，你说吧。”

“如果将来我们的儿子做错了什么事，或惹你发火了……别、别打他……”怀里的身体忽然变得冰凉，连声音都颤抖起来，“要是……要是你实在、实在气不过，非打他不可，也……也别用皮带……可以吗？”

接着，他清楚地听到怀里的人小声地哭了出来：“……答应我。求你了，Smitty……”

那一刻，被绞住的已经不是他身上的衬衫，而是他的心。忽然间他彻彻底底地懂得了那双纯净棕眸最深处似乎是与生俱来的淡淡伤感，懂得了面对各种不公时怀里的人本能般的隐忍沉默，还有Doss父子之间像十一月湖面薄冰那般小心翼翼又暗藏危机的诡默相处模式。有些伤口并不因为治愈了就不再疼，他们两个人，都有这样的伤，都伤痕累累；他只是在心疼他的Dossy同时觉得些许欣慰，他们都不必再一个人躲进某个阴暗角落默默地舔舐这些伤痕。

他愿意吃尽一切的苦，也要给怀里这个人，和他们的孩子，世上所有的甜。

“你永远不用求我，Desmond，”他哽咽着，亲吻爱人的鬓角，“我一辈子对你好，对你们好，我爱着你啊Dossy，一直都爱着，永远都会爱……You know that. ”

 

是的，他知道。

当然，并不是所有的……比如他在墓地一角的树荫里，看着儿子撒娇地摇晃自己祖父的手，而父亲衰老的脸上露出自己从没在童年得到过慈祥笑容。他很难说的清，到底是什么让自己和父亲最终与过去及彼此和解，是这个上帝恩赐的孩子呢？还是日渐平缓的岁月？

但是更多时候，就像此刻，他端着托盘里的自己亲手做的冰镇水蜜桃汁和小纸杯蛋糕站在自家门廊上，他英俊的爱人在开满花水木雪白四瓣花的院墙边栽种苹果树的树苗，他们聪明可爱的儿子跑来跑去帮papa的忙。Smitty蹲在孩子身边，笑呵呵地耐心给小家伙演示怎么把园丁水管接上院子另一头的自来水龙头，清凉的水哗地涌出时，一大一小都发出清脆悦耳的欢笑，然后正儿八经的父子园艺时间变成了之后要让Desmond无奈摇头却总是嘴角含笑为他们换洗衣服的打水仗大战。阳光洒在父子俩一模一样的纯金色头发上，每一丝都跳跃着亮闪闪的喜悦。

“Daddy来帮Tommy呀——！”

儿子兴高采烈的稚气呼喊将他从回忆中唤回，他放下托盘，笑着跑到阳光底下，曾在战场上血流不止的腿，被一双稚嫩的小手牢牢抱住了，然后他整个人都融化进另一个高大得多也坚实得多的怀抱。两双有着酷似神采的冰蓝色眼眸像春天温暖的大海轻柔地托起他的心，那么宁静，那么安全。

 

——感谢主，那些最重要的，他终于知道、确信，并在此后的生命中再未怀疑。

 

——正文完——

*丹维尔：位于弗吉尼亚南部州境的小城，没落的烟草工业和小制造业城市，黑人、非法移民比率、犯罪率和失业率都在州内位于前列，另一个特色是教堂奇多，被称为弗州的“教堂之城”，相应也有很多教会慈善机构。

** 尽管在美国所有的州弃婴都是犯罪行为，但在一些州的法律出于对母婴双方（尤其是婴儿和未成年母亲）的保护，规定如果将一定年龄以下的婴幼儿遗弃在有急救设施和专业急救人员的公立医院、消防站等公共场所内且婴幼儿未受到伤害和虐待，则监护人可免罪或减罪，因为此举在这些州被视为没有故意忽视儿童安全和健康的情形下主动放弃监护权。

*** 欧美最常见的领养方式是通过公立、私立或宗教领养机构(adoption agency)，称为机构领养，但是在二战前占据更大比例的还是教会所有的宗教领养机构和直接领养，后者指的是从亲生父母手中直接接收婴儿或儿童，然后再做正规户籍登记，同时亲生父母要签署法律文件放弃监护权，亲生父母的行为相应被称作直接送养。随着儿童保护法和社会服务的逐渐复杂化，直接领养的方式目前已经很少了，在许多国家和地区甚至已不合法。


	8. Chapter 8

——尾声——

 

"Tommy" Thomas H.Doss-Ryker还在襁褓中就展现了小天使的本质：很少像其他婴儿那样整夜哭嚎，喂食洗澡都特别配合，准时睡，准时吃，待他的双亲，尤其是他的beta父亲，很不错。随着年龄增长，两位父亲更是惊喜不断——小家伙是同龄孩子中最早开口说话、最早蹒跚迈步的，别的幼童还口齿不清地纠结着那几个简单的家人称谓时，小天使已经能不用daddy提示，自己慢慢从1数到10了。从上幼儿园开始，学校每年的全优生一等奖就非他莫属，不但是教会少年唱诗班的领唱，体育也玩的不赖，田径场轻灵飞奔的身影让人想起他爹地当年在战场上穿越火线抢救伤员的英姿，担任篮球队长抢板暴扣时的握拳怒吼又酷似他那当年杰克森堡军营篮球联赛中横虐所有连的爸爸。镇上omega和beta们“看看人家Doss护士的丈夫！”的口号很快又加上了补充升级版：“看看人家Desmond叔叔的儿子！”

小城镇很难有什么秘密。林奇堡最少有一半的长辈都知道Tommy并非Doss-Ryker家的亲子，然而直到孩子离家去上大学也从没听到过一句有关于他身世的闲话。淳朴的乡邻在街上看到一家三口，总是摸着小alpha的漂亮金发衷心称赞他长得真像他帅气的papa。

Tommy四岁生日前那个周末，已经擢升为中尉、依然在VA总部坐办公室的Howell中士从首都到林奇堡来看望自己的教子，手里拎着一份包装精美的礼物。Desmond一边打电话到汽修厂喊Smitty回家，一边偷眼瞄着那个裹在五颜六色包装纸里的长方形大盒子：形制很像时下在小男孩们中间特别流行的那种玩具冲锋|枪。他从不让Tommy玩武器型玩具，可又不好当着Tommy的面让让孩子的教父、自己的老长官难堪。等儿子高高兴兴地在教父帮助下拆了礼物，却真是让Desmond意外了。

那是一套迷你医生装备，虽然大部分都是玩具的，却做的栩栩如生，体温计和听诊器甚至具备实物的功能，不过就是小几号，盒子里竟然还配备了一件儿童尺寸的医生白大褂，还有一套蓝色的手术隔离服以及配套的隔离帽和口罩。Howell中士把那顶有红十字标记的小帽子扣在教子的小脑袋上，声音还是当年新兵训话那般洪亮果断，不过语气却多了Desmond和Smitty当年肯定没享受过慈爱，眼角的皱纹都挤满了笑意：“长大了当个大英雄，孩子！”说转向当年千钧一发之际冒死救下他的前下属，依然是说给孩子听，却温和地望着孩子beta父亲的双眼，“就像你爹地那样。”

已经各种荣誉加身、甚至得到总统亲自嘉奖的前医务兵，早就习惯了被别人真心或奉承地称为英雄，这回却第一次为这个称呼而热泪盈眶了。

而其他时候，Desmond总是刻意避免让Tommy听到“战争英雄的儿子”这样的话，更不许孩子有这样的想法。在他心里，英雄早已长眠，他的Tommy只是南方小镇平凡的公立医院护士和汽修厂主之子，一个健康快乐又善良大方的小男孩。他甚至没要求过儿子必须出类拔萃，只是日常以温和的态度和话语教导孩子要像神爱我们那样去爱周围的人，多感激别人的好处，不计较他人的恶意，以谦卑柔和待人，决不可诉诸暴|力。至于学业啊前途啊，他和Smitty都没读过多少书，觉得孩子愿意念大学有出息当然很不错，可就做个自食其力的普通工人或职员，他们也会一样为他骄傲

不过显然这次他的神依然有着另外的旨意——更好的那种。Tommy要升读五年级前两天，教会小学那位曾经教过Desmond的校长先生把他们夫夫二人叫去学校，对于别的孩子来说这基本意味着两个可能：闯了祸，或被其他闯祸的小坏蛋霸|凌了。Tommy除了在运动场上比较活泼，日常性格更像个文静的beta男孩，所以Desmond一路都在担忧是第二种可能性。

没成想，校长亲自给他们俩各端了一杯咖啡后，夸了Tommy几句，就开门见山地建议让他们的儿子跳级，然后给他看了Tommy当天做的小学毕业考试试卷，数学和科学竟然都是满分，别的科目也非A即B。

平时顶多偶尔喝一瓶黑啤的alpha父亲当晚怀着爆棚的骄傲开了一瓶陈年的加州红酒，Desmond只是温柔微笑着简单鼓励了儿子几句，再三强调读书不需要太勉强自己、要保证充足的休息时间和体育运动。小优秀生本人倒没什么特别的反应，晚餐后如常地帮daddy收拾了碗碟就回房间去做功课。听着Smitty在客厅给孩子的叔叔和教父打电话“炫耀”，Desmond无奈地摇头笑笑，走到Tommy房间门口，看着背对他坐在书桌前奋笔疾书的儿子，当年在他怀里抱着奶瓶不放的小不点儿，竟然已经是个到他肩膀高的英俊少年了，而且成长的这么好……这个上帝赐给他的孩子，或许也带着主特别美好的祝福呐。

就像印证着他的猜想，后来Tommy在中学又跳了一级。男孩初中就把爹地护校进修时的旧课本和家里几本普通医学、护理学参考书都读了不只一遍，高中毕业时林奇堡医院内部图书室的书也被他啃掉大半。别人家青春期的alpha男孩儿跟父母日常对话主题都是零花钱、限量版球鞋和邻居家好看的小omega，Ryker厂主却觉得自己晚上打开家门的方式可能有问题，为什么他那看上去和别人孩子无差甚至还更帅几分的儿子能一边淡定地跟自己爹地讨论横纹肌肉瘤的切片特征，一边一脸乖巧地插空儿递给他烤盘里的菜，“papa您再要点儿鸡肉吗”…… alpha家主瞧着那盘子里的肉，怎么看怎么觉得有刚才儿子和丈夫分析过的病情，说要也不是说不要吧他又还没吃饱。过了一段儿时间，出于对孩子消化健康和餐桌气氛的考虑，beta父亲只得宣布了新家规——家庭晚餐时间不得讨论医学话题。对此Tommy并不全心赞成，却只能委委屈屈地服从了。从小他就知道，别的事儿papa都奉行爱的教育，只有“听daddy的话”这一条，绝对是铁的纪律。

 

有了这些预兆，那个初夏清晨，刚下夜班的Desmond在家里餐桌正中看到一封印着橄榄枝鹰翼椭圆纹章的医学院录取信 * 时，虽然和所有孩子特别争气的父亲一样由衷的开心又自豪，却并没觉得多么惊讶——哪怕Tommy甚至还有一个多月才满16岁。

信封旁边端端正正地放好了一份蔬菜三明治、水果沙拉和鲜牛奶的早餐，从Tommy刚上中学那年被允许独立使用厨房的菜刀，他每个夜班回家后都会在餐桌上发现这样一份精心准备的食物，他最喜欢的早餐组合。厨房里和往常一样干净整洁，地板擦得可以当镜子照，垃圾已经丢掉换上了新的垃圾袋。一张便利笺用Tommy小学手工课上做的冰箱贴按在冰箱门上，“爱你Dossy。好好睡一觉。早安。”是丈夫龙凤飞舞的铅笔字，笺底空白处用蓝色圆珠笔欢跃地向上斜去的“Love you too, daddy!”和一颗大大的心，则是儿子洋溢青春气息的劲秀笔迹。

一个发自内心深处的温暖微笑，在他没察觉的时候已经浮上唇角，让彻夜未眠的疲惫脸色也显得光彩照人。他忽然有些莫名地想起了遥远的战争年代，在异国残酷的战场，他从手术的麻醉中醒来并被告知Smitty也活了下来脱离了危险，记得那时他也是对轻声告诉他好消息的军医笑了，不可能知道自己当时的样子，不过他这会儿觉得，应该是和现在差不多吧，充满了欣慰、感恩和幸福。

大学的缴费通知单会比录取信迟些天到来，不过早就知道儿子报考志向的beta父亲已经跟医院里新毕业来的年轻医生询问过医学院的费用，而华府的老牌名校肯定还要比本州内的大学更昂贵。所以他两天后跟同事换了个中班，打算去银|行打印出家里的存|款细账看看，Smitty对学费这种事没什么概念，家里的收支也向来不过问地交给更细心的Desmond掌管。昨天他悄悄粗略计算了一下，他们的存款大概只够支付Tommy头两年的学费和生活费，就算加上今明两年的收入结余，也很难应付第三年，而医学院最少得读7年，就算最后两年有医院实习的收入，依然有一大笔钱全无着落。懂事的儿子在拿到录取信当天就主动提出先工作两年再去上大学，被Desmond语气温和而态度坚决地否定了。他只是肯定地告诉Tommy已经为他准备好了学费，让孩子先安下心，然后打算自己心里有个准数之后再跟Smitty商量办法。

暑假在镇图书馆打工的Tommy和要去汽修厂开门的Smitty都早早出门了，Desmond收拾了早餐桌，听到邮差的自行车铃声飘过前面的街道，就打算先把今天的邮件拿回来，再去银行。不是节日生日，他们收到的信不多，多半也是水电费、电话费账单之类的。所以这天早上打开信箱，大大小小的信件像开了闸的山洪一样倾泻而出，哗啦啦落在地上盖住了他双脚上的鞋子时，Desmond毫无防备地几乎惊叫出来。很快冷静下来的前医务兵没有别的办法，只能将散落一地的信逐一拾起，理成一只手都拿不过来的厚厚一叠，然后拿回客厅去拆看。

拆了两封信之后，他的心跳忽地加快了。然后再拆第三封、第四封……拆信刀在手中越来越抖，滚烫的眼泪模糊了他的双眼。

每封信里面都有一张支票或一张汇款单……而且只有支票或汇款单，没有信纸，没有卡片，没有退回地址，汇出账号全是匿名的。支票和汇款来自美国各地不同的银行，金额也不尽相同，从上千“巨款”到几十美元，大部分连汇款附言都没有，少数写了附言的，Desmond仔细辨认也没法看出字迹，因为留言惊人的一致和短小，短到只有两个字：

For Tommy.

 

Desmond抹着眼泪，将每一张汇款都平放在餐桌上，那张Smitty亲手打制的橡木餐桌很快就被覆满了一大半，他翻来覆去地查找每张单据上可能无意间留下的地址或电话，最多只在某些汇款单一角发现了银行统一打印的分行城市名，而那些城市有的他甚至没听说过——很显然，这些汇款人的目的极为简单，就是让他收下钱，不要感谢，不接受退拒，连不收的余地都不给他。他没法知道这样做的每个人是谁，却一下就知道他们所有人是谁。

那些和他一起在枪林弹雨中坚强求生的面孔，再次从记忆深处一张张浮现，因为年代太久、人也太多，有些人的笑容略微模糊了，有些人分明他战后还有幸见过一两次，却依然定格在战场上的样子，有着那个时代特有的义无反顾的坚毅眼神和掩盖在硝烟泥泞下的真诚笑容……有的是他救治过、安慰过的伤员，有的只是一起上过战场，还有的帮他抬过担架或掩埋过不幸战|陨的同袍……是在关岛、莱特岛还是冲绳？Desmond已经不是全都记得清了。可是这些退伍老兵却像当年在战场上那样，得知战友有需要，边立刻卷起袖子，默默地伸出援手。从他或Smitty参加的老兵聚会还有Howell中士的闲谈中，他知道有一些战友退伍后因为伤|残或战争阴影，过的很不如意，还有一些虽侥幸健全地回到故乡，却因为学历技能有限只能做些收入微薄的工作，那几张金额不高的汇款，很可能就来自这些战友。他注意到有一张支票一角沾了些许油渍、依稀可闻饭馆油烟的气味，还有一张背面不小心留下带着机床油泥的指印，这些老战友会不会领了这个礼拜的薪水，就从厨房、车间直奔最近的银行，全数汇给了这甚至没见过面的孩子？……

那天Desmond久久都没能平静下来，勉强稳下了情绪，他给Howell中士打了个电话，毕竟Tommy考进医学院的事他们只告诉了几个家人和挚友，这其中有能力让消息这么快传遍的就更寥寥无几了，基本可以锁定他们这位老长官。Tommy这位教父没承认也没否认，更不会告诉Desmond他自己给了多少，只是淡淡地说了句：“从地狱里被生生拽出来的人才知道活着多好，才想让更多人也能有这样的幸运遇到个也愿意拼命救他们的人、活下来。好医务兵的儿子必然能当个好医生，你就成全了大家这个心愿吧。”

他们还没彻底决定这些钱该不该留、能不能用，第二天，各式各样的信封又向雪片一样落进他家信箱里，如出一辙地只有汇款单和支票，没有姓名和退款地址、账号，无源可查，甚至还有两张分别来自加拿大和墨西哥……连续一周，他们每天都陆陆续续收到这样的“信”。

Desmond决定再次听从并顺服主的声音。

 

拿着这些匿名捐助读了医学院的Tommy，每个学期都将一份全A的成绩单复印一份，第一时间拿去给同在华府的教父，教父是那种特别传统的alpha长辈，加上带了半辈子兵，坚信alpha男孩不能娇养，教子虽然是他的心头肉，孩子长大后却很少再热烈地夸奖他什么，每次只是拍拍他的肩膀，顶多说一声“好样的小伙子”，Tommy却在那一刻比什么都满足，因为知道有很多他或许不认识、不记得的叔叔伯伯，将会因为这张薄薄的纸，在艰辛生计中看到一丝美好，感到一份骄傲。这所全美出名难考进的医学院，课业也出名的难，每次大考过后，那些出身名医或高知家庭的同学都有新的人被劝退。而深夜在图书馆或实验室觉得实在坚持不下去时，小镇男孩总是强迫自己想想当年在战场上咬着牙要“多救一个”的爹地，还有一张张不一样的汇款单上，一模一样的那句“For Tommy”，然后就能猛灌下一杯浓缩咖啡再啃两道题。

 

毕业时拿着全届最好成绩的Tommy有能力进华盛顿或纽约任何一所大医院工作，几位任职于高级私立专科诊所的导师也一直都想将他招入麾下，甚至他同为医生的教父James叔叔也坐不住了——Tommy主攻外科，陆军在这个领域的科研投入手笔极大，里士满的陆军医院在全国是首屈一指的，何况还有他做后盾，要是Tommy愿意成为军医、做他的同事，那无异如鱼得水。踌躇满志的上尉甚至憧憬起了上阵父子兵的完美画面。

上阵父子兵倒是实现了——不过，不是教父子，而是亲父子。

Dr.Thomas H. Doss-Ryker自愿回到家乡，成为林奇堡公立医院一名普通的外科医师，成了他beta父亲，Doss护士的同事。

这让所有人都跌破了眼镜。

Brown上尉磨破了嘴、电话账单翻了一倍，还是不能让教子回心转意，只得向孩子的另一位教父求助。Howell中士一开始也觉得这孩子太随性而为不拿前途当回事儿了，挂了上尉军医的电话就跑到医学院宿舍，本来打算拿出当年训他蠢蛋列兵爸爸的魄力来个醍醐灌顶，结果男孩那双蓝到透明的清澈眼眸，带着他爹地小鹿般的神色望着教父，软绵绵一句话就让老军官彻底没了脾气，准备好的训话都扔上华盛顿纪念碑碑顶去了。

“陆军医院还会有很多好外科医生的，可我daddy和papa只有一个儿子啊！在哪里的医院都可以救死扶伤，只有回林奇堡，我才能最近、最好地照顾他们孝顺他们。”

Desmond在医院服务了二十多年，懂得作为一个事业刚起步的新医师，大城市的顶级医院显然比小城的公立医院前景更好。近几年随着浸信会在当地建起大型教会大学** 和詹姆士银行总部迁来，林奇堡已经从一个农业小镇扩大发展成小型城市，林奇堡医院也扩建了，正需要更多医生，能重新跟唯一的儿子朝夕相处，他自然也是开心的，可毕竟做父母的总得把为孩子好放在万事之先。Tommy回家那天，他刚刚半试探地提了一句，比他还高了半头的儿子就像小时候那样扑进他怀里，一双和alpha父亲像了七分的冰蓝眼睛吧嗒吧嗒地盯着他，扁着嘴泫然欲泣：“我喜欢吃daddy做的饭嘛，七年没怎么吃到，我都瘦了，daddy还要赶我走。”

他那心地比牛奶棉花糖还软的爹地哪里还舍得再说什么。于是第二天年轻的医师就雀跃着和爹地一起上班去了。医护更衣室里，鬓角已微染薄霜的Desmond帮他不得不仰视的高大青年整理好崭新医生白袍的翻领，恍惚看见的却是当年他亲手给换尿布、系鞋带的小baby。他无比虔诚地在心里感谢主，让他的小天使终于长大，而且这么善良勤奋，聪明俊朗。

而手指抚着年轻人右胸口那行Dr.开头的精致绣字***， 已经多年未曾涌上的思绪再次闪现，虽然只有那么一秒——这孩子英年早逝的亲生父亲，这会儿是不是也在天堂带着骄傲欣慰的笑容看着他？而那可怜的少女，现在也已经是个中年妇人了吧，如果有一天她再回林奇堡，还能否认出这英俊儒雅的年轻医生正是她当年无奈含泪舍弃的婴儿？……

那个下着中雨的灰色秋晨，他的丈夫拥着他和他怀里的婴孩，平静而坚定地说“我们抚养他”，从那刻起，他们就没有过一秒钟将这个孩子看做“养子”——如果告诉一个不知内情的人，林奇堡只有一家的孩子是父母亲生的，他/她都会毫不犹豫地断定那必然是Ryker厂主和Doss护士的独子。两位父亲当年商定：为了保护Tommy，成年以前不告诉他真实身世，等成年了再看情形什么时候、怎么样的让孩子知道。十多年里夫夫俩甚至没再想起过这回事儿，Tommy不是被当成、而是就是他们的亲生儿子；等Tommy快满18岁时，恰好在医学院念课程最艰巨的一年，忙得连吃饭都顾不上，Desmond去华府看望时心疼得不行，根本舍不得再横生枝节让孩子受罪，后来他和Smitty好像心照不宣似的，又再次同时选择了“忘记”。

Alpha家主没跟爱人直说，心里却从来没愿意过将儿子的身世如实相告，理由一贯的简单直白——跟当年Desmond力求警长不要追究Tommy生母的法律责任原因差不多：就算说了，又有什么意义呢？让本来自信又快乐的Tommy忽然得知自己其实是被生母抛弃在别人家门垫上的私生子？作为alpha父亲，他自愿养育了这个没有他血缘的儿子，恪尽父责，供给孩子他能力所及最好的生活和教育，不求他有任何回报；同时，他也对儿子有足够的信心，Tommy不会因此就对他们夫夫产生芥蒂或干出什么冲动的事。可他和儿子都不是最重要的，他更担心的是丈夫。一张纸撕成两半，即使拼得再天衣无缝、粘合得再精细，撕痕也在那里，就算还能当一整张纸来写字，到底也不再是那张完整无瑕的白纸了。Desmond心上这样的伤痕足够多也足够深了，他和他的小医务兵在一起时就发过誓，绝不能再多任何一道。Tommy就像他beta父亲心头唯一一朵无比完美、无比甜蜜的花水木奶白四瓣花，那么Smitty就得确保，没人敢碰Desmond心上这朵小花儿，连一片花瓣儿都不分给别人，任何人。

他以为他做到了。直到Tommy回林奇堡工作的那个冬天。

虽然林奇堡从镇升级为市，老居民还是几乎每个人都彼此认识，你的医生很可能也是你的顾客和邻居，所以老人儿们对医患隐私这类东西不是那么方脑壳。和所有有医保的居民一样，Smitty每年也去镇医院——现在是市立医院了——做一次全面体检，他的全科医师每年都把报告拿给Desmond转交给他。老医生心知肚明，关于健康的告诫，自己摆出权威脸唠叨一个小时可能也比不上Doss护士拿那双水汪汪的鹿眼看着自家alpha和声细语地说一遍。

可这年底体检后没两天，却是Tommy下班回来从公文包里拿出两张钉在一起的报告单递给他：“papa您的体检结果出来了。Phillips医生本来想拿给daddy，然后daddy在跟一台大手术，他明天开始休年假等不及就教我带给你。”

中年alpha正在院子里组装一台从诺福克邮购来的柱形室外加热器，Desmond喜欢坐在自家门廊上喝茶读圣经，但林奇堡冬天冷，他被战伤和肺结核毁了大半的体质受不了，听说从欧洲传过来这种专门用在庭院中的冬日取暖设施，Smitty拿到厂商电话当天就打过去买了。对付着一块古怪的三角固定片，他只抬眼瞄了一下：“这满篇数码符号的我哪儿看得懂。你瞧瞧就得了呗。”

“我看过啦。papa您最少能顶过一个加强排的alpha大兵。”从小就比个omega小闺女还甜心的儿子自然知道什么话最能哄父亲高兴，见papa露出一脸alpha的自尊心被极大满足后的洋洋自得，赶紧抓住时机，不着声色地笑道，“验血结果里只有HDL略有些偏低，不过您放心啊还在安全值范围内。daddy做的菜那么健康，肯定饮食没问题，要不您少抽点烟看看效果？只要几天就感觉不一样了呢。”

“行，我试试吧。”看看他儿子，这才是首都名校医学院的高材生啊！甩那些开口就“Ryker先生你不戒烟心脏负担太重”、讨人嫌的老头子三条街。

尽管他说看不懂，Tommy还是把报告单放在客厅门边的钥匙柜上了。Smitty搞定了加热器，心满意足地回屋顺手抓起那两张纸，本来打算当抹布擦擦手上的机油，忽然一堆专业符号中间，一行简明的英语让他停下了手。

因为之前也都是Desmond看了跟他说说注意事项就完了，他甚至从来没亲自看过一次体检报告，也不知道每年的报告上都有这么一项，那一项即使他没读过多少书也能看懂。

血型。

而和他一样特别紧张Desmond身体的Tommy，刚进医学院就把自己daddy那本厚厚的病历看了好几遍，每年Desmond去陆军医院做过结核康复后例查，Tommy都要跟教父James叔叔详细讨论过结果和保养须知，肯定也早就知道了另一位父亲的血型。

向来淡定的alpha家主，心跳骤然乱了一拍。潜意识中他一开始就明白，这种事情不是很容易能瞒一辈子，可他没想到真相会被揭露得如此毫无准备。而看Tommy和往常无异、甚至还跟他开着玩笑的轻松神态，完全不像刚得知这般惊天秘密的样子……这孩子从小聪明得甚至都有点吓人，恐怕更早之前就已经从别的什么小事上发现了吧。

想到这儿，他也知道，不再有任何遮掩回避的必要了。

“你知道了对吗，孩子？”

正卷着袖子在厨房准备做晚餐的Tommy听到父亲看似莫名其妙的发问，也是怔了一下，然后看到父亲手里那两张有点揉皱了的纸，冰雪聪明的孩子立刻就明白了。alpha青年停下手里的工作，平静地点点头，温文和悦的表情像极了Desmond，大概是医务工作者的职业素养使然，很少会让外人看到内心深处的情绪。Smitty感到胸口闷起一团低压压的乌云，难受，可其实并不是太意外，不过他还是下意识地问了一句：“什么时候知道的？”

“十四岁那年，林奇堡医院的义务献血日第一次去做医务志愿者。”

Smitty难以自持地瞪圆了眼睛。竟然已经快10年了……比他猜测的还要早。像是看出了他的惊讶，Tommy解惑似的补充道：“我被分派帮忙登记献血者信息，往年的记录册里，您和daddy的献血纪录都有。”

那个时候Tommy已经熟练掌握不少医学基础知识了——足够他明白，两个O型血的父亲不可能生出B型血的子女。他出生时正赶上战后婴儿潮，他的小伙伴中双亲像猫跟狗一块过日子那般天天恨不得撕碎了对方、还生出四五个孩子的也不算稀奇，可他的papa和daddy如此亲昵无间，时不时就各种秀恩爱闪瞎他，连Hal叔叔都时常没眼看……从幼儿园到高中，他却都是班上同学中唯一的独生子，就连他也是两位父亲结婚5年后才有的，不说医学，从常理上也没法解释得通。

Smitty了然后，看着眼前已经比自己还高、早已成年的儿子，表面上没什么波动，忍不住的心疼和负疚还是让他有点儿语结：“你当时……你当时怎、怎么就没告诉我们呢？这么大的事儿……你那会儿还是个孩子啊……你、你有没有……”他有点儿说不下去，毕竟是他们夫夫二人一直将此事隐瞒至今不是吗？若当年、甚至现在，Tommy为此伤心，显然都是他们的错。

然而和他beta父亲一样善解人意的青年替他接了下去：“有没有难过吗？说实话，刚发现的时候，确实是的。”

——果然……

看到那双和自己酷似的冰蓝眼底清晰闪过的灰翳，男孩顿时后悔不该拿这么严肃的事情开玩笑，赶紧实话实说地安慰爸爸：

“我知道您和daddy都在战场上受过重伤，daddy还做过大手术住了好久的医院，现在腿伤还会复发，我那时想，如果将来你们年纪大了身体有疾患，需要捐血、捐骨髓，我年轻力壮、义不容辞，却帮不上忙，那种感觉真的很糟糕啊——所以还是挺难过的。”

Smitty愣了一下，显然没有人能料到这种答案。而片刻之后，铺天盖地的温热春潮浸没了他的心，刚才胸口那团氲霾瞬间就被这温暖而强大有力的水流冲散。别人只因为颜色就总说Tommy眼睛像papa，其实那温柔的目光，还有双眼之后平坦纯净的心，这孩子都完全全地随了他的beta父亲啊。

习惯原谅，常怀悯恤，永远宽容，从不责备。

他深深地望了儿子一眼，然后低声说一句“等一下，孩子”，没等对方回答就转身离开，匆忙得像是要逃开什么，直到快步走上二楼他们的卧室，确定Tommy必然已经看不到，才一边拉开储物柜最底层那个好久没拉开过的抽屉，一边飞快用指节地抹了一把眼角。

再次回到厨房的时候，alpha家主已经恢复了往常沉着淡定的神态，向儿子伸出的掌心里躺着一枚已经过时的美国陆军军人身份识别牌。银色的金属片上刻字依然清晰，只是链孔中穿过的那枚细细蓝色丝带在二十三年的岁月中悄然褪淡了几分亮色。

“你是韩战期间阵亡的一名步兵战士的遗腹子，Tommy，”他谨小慎微地寻找着尽可能伤害最小的措辞，“你本来的姓氏是——”

“Doss-Ryker。”

男孩忽然少有地打断了他的话，朝他迈了半步，两个alpha几乎脸对脸地彼此注视着，Smitty一时间还有点没反应过来，然而很快男孩就以更加坚定也更加温暖的语气一字一句清清楚楚地说道：“我的姓氏，是Doss-Ryker。没有本来的，也没有后来的，这是我唯一的姓氏。”然后他伸出手，在身侧握住了父亲的右手。

“我的alpha父亲是Smitty Petrus Ryker，我的beta父亲叫Desmond Thomas Doss，我继承他们两个人的姓氏，因为两位父亲都爱我，我是他们两个人爱的结晶，他们两个人的希望。”

傍晚有些暗下来、还没人想起来去开灯的厨房里，男孩清澈蓝眼睛里微微的水光格外明亮。

“这是我三岁要去上幼儿园之前，papa握着我的手、教我写自己的姓名时告诉我的，我一直都记得，想起来就觉得自己是世界上最受上帝祝福的孩子。”

“……孩子——”

男孩对说不出话的父亲笑了笑，轻按着扣回父亲的手指，重新盖住那块小小的金属牌子，始终没有往那儿看一眼。

“我相信他是一位值得尊敬的战士。他有我们的国家和人民来纪念和感谢。而我的papa和daddy，要有我来爱、来孝顺。”

Smitty不是那种电视剧里满口花哨漂亮话的时髦父亲，那种角色他看一眼都觉得肉麻，他向来认为自己该做的就是用双手为家人提供尽可能舒适安逸的生活、教导孩子尊敬他的beta父亲、做个正派人。这样的场景，他这辈子从未预感，也不可能排演，短暂的无措后，他忽然不知怎的想到Desmond说过的那句“听从并顺服主的旨意”。他依然不信Desmond的上帝，可此刻他觉得Desmond或许是对的……他的小医务兵总是对的，不是吗？

于是他没再说什么，只是上前单臂搂过儿子，重重地拥抱了对方一下——和大多数骨子里依然传统的alpha父亲们一样，Tommy上高中之后，他几乎就没再这样做过了；而Tommy也为他这有些突如其来的举动错愕了一下，不过很快就放松下绷起的肩膀，也是伸出一条手臂轻轻回应了一下。他已经长大了，不再需要另一位成年alpha的保护，可比起实际意义上的安全，alpha父亲的臂膀会让他觉得安稳踏实，这并不会随着年龄改变，就像圣经里写的那样，“坚如磐石”，他相信爹地也是这样认为。

想到爹地，男孩松开手，再次认真望进alpha父亲的眼睛：“papa，不要告诉daddy。”

“你daddy不会因为你知道了，就待你有什么不同。”

男孩摇摇头：“不，这不是为了我。Daddy当然不会因为我知道了……就不再爱我，或爱得少一些，但他肯定会因为我知道了，多少有些伤感，甚至可能会难过的吧……我——”他深深吸了口气，“我就是没法看着daddy难过。您从小就教我要保护daddy，那就帮我这个忙吧，papa，帮我保护daddy。”

父子二人对视了两秒钟，然后像军中两位要一起执行某项艰巨任务、即将出发的士兵那样，用力地握了一下手，亦如两位并肩保护着同一座美丽城池的、平等的骑士。一大一小两个alpha在六岁那年的冰激凌之后，平生第一次，也是唯一的一次，背着那个他们都全心爱着、发誓绝不欺骗隐瞒的人，一起埋藏下“两个alpha之间的”秘密——出于最单纯的爱，再无其他。

大门外面邻家孩子喊“Desmond叔叔”的欢叫惊起院墙上停歇的麻雀，父子二人还没来得及回神，随着家门吱呀一声，Desmond有些诧异的温和声音就已在身后响起。

“你们父子俩这是做什么呢……天都快黑了也不开灯？”

Smitty抢在爱人按下电灯开关的最后一秒不着痕迹地将掌心那枚旧身份牌迅速塞进裤子口袋，转身已是一脸笑意，在灯光下俯身轻吻了一下爱人的眉心：“Dossy宝贝儿。”

虽然这甜蜜爱语是二十多年里再平常不过的昵称，连Tommy都早已见怪不怪了，捕捉到儿子弯起的嘴角那抹淘气窃笑的中年beta还是微红了脸颊，几不着力地轻推了一下丈夫贴过来的宽厚胸膛，小声嗔怪：“别……孩子看着呢。”

Tommy十分无奈地看着他papa对他露出一个碍事儿的嫌弃表情，然后深情款款再次凑到他daddy耳根旁低声道：“那去孩子看不着的地方，我有好东西给你。”边说就边拥着爱人往外走。不一会儿，刻意压低却因而显得更缠绵动人的轻笑就盈着晚霞漾进窗子，任劳任怨洗着晚饭新鲜蔬菜的青年闻声抬起头，从厨房玻璃窗看到两位父亲依偎在一起的身影，papa从身后双臂圈绕住daddy的腰，一头金发在金红色余晖里跳跃着不属于他们这个年纪的热烈光闪，蹭着daddy颀长漂亮的脖颈，daddy微侧着身向后仰起脸，轻啄上papa期待的双唇，琥珀色的温润眼眸甜得像融化了枫糖浆。门廊上那台崭新加热器旋转的橙色暖灯将他们不再年轻、却多了几分沉粹甘醇的面容映得亮闪闪，暖融融。

年轻的医生情不自禁露出一个发自内心的微笑。

真好。

 

我爱你，

到永远，

天使看得见。

 

———END———

 

* 乔治城大学的校徽。位于首都华盛顿。该校医学院在战后至今一直是全美最难进（录取比率最低）和排名最靠前的前10所医学院之一。

** 1971年，美国浸信会（根植于美国南方和西部的基督教主流教派之一）在林奇堡市建立自由大学，这是美国南方第四大教会高等教育机构，建立后直接影响了城市发展进程如公立医疗系统扩建等。在BWX科技集团总部迁出林奇堡后，该大学已经成为为林奇堡居民提供最多就业岗位（超过4000个）的私营雇主。

*** 英美医界沿用至今的传统，有正式医师资格/医学博士（M.D.）头衔的医务人员才能被称为医生（Dr.），公立和绝大多数私立医院要为这样的医务人员准备个人专用的医袍、手术服、普通制服等工作服装，胸前刺绣全名和Dr.头衔，有的加专科名。普通员工的个人标识是塑料或金属别针名牌，只有Dr.有资格使用绣字。

关于设定：

因为提到了一些和“钱”有关的话题，就提供一些当时的数据给大家参考——美国1950年代中期，劳动法规定的最低月薪是130美元，福特汽车制造厂熟练工人（当时在工薪阶层中被认为是收入较高的工作）月薪是200-240美元，有经验的车间基层管理人员月薪为240-280美元；战后直到50年代中期，经济较好地区公立医院护士的月薪是180美元左右，两者至60年代中期都增长了30%左右（汽车工人工资涨幅低于护士）。60年代中期到1970年，东海岸有名望的医学院，一年的学费和管理费和约2200-2500美元，首都大学生住宿和生活费在1970年的平均水平是1700美元左右。

所以三次元的现实，当时一个工薪家庭，即使只有一个子女负担最小并不背负房贷，也是几乎不可能供得起孩子上医学院的。


End file.
